Star Wars: A Magical Story
by Adolphus
Summary: Harry Potter is a Jedi and the Chosen One. Read how Harry rises through the ranks of the Jedi. HarryxPadmé Rated T but has some swearing inside and mentions of sex, you have been warned. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Now rated M just to be safe. Up for adoption, pm me if your interested.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

27th October 1981. A tall man with messy black hair and hazel eyes was sitting in a study, at his home in Godrics Hollow. He was thinking about his wife and son. He was interrupted of his musings as the wards sounded. He picked up his wand and bolted out the door and stopped before the front door.

"Who's there?" He called cautiously. He thought it might be Padfoot, or perhaps Wormtail.

"It is I Albus Dumbledore, along with Sirius Black, I also enjoy Pop Fizzers." The voice replied. James cautiously opens the door to the passphrase and meets the scene of Sirius rolling on the floor in laughter and Dumbledore without his glasses and tugging on his beard in thought. He looked at Sirius strangely before he let them in. He led them to the dining room were Lily was cooking. He indicated for them to sit down and waited patiently until Dumbledore sighed warily and accepted the tea from James.

"Is something wrong Albus?" Lily asked concerned for her Mentor.

"No m'dear I might of found a way to keep Harry alive through a spell in fact." He started and after seeing their confused looks he explained how he had come across the great Lady Ravenclaw's Secret Chamber and found some books of Ancient Magic. He then explained how he came across a distinct note in Nicholas Flamels writing, saying _**look for me where dust and darkness dwells.**_ "And now here we are." Dumbledore finished.

"And what is this spell, Albus?" asked Lily. She was curious whether or not it was a charm or not. She was a Charms Mistress after all. James too was curious what type of magic it was, either it was ancient, charms, or intent magic.

"I came across a piece of human skin with a Ancient Magic knowledge in a hidden compartment in my bookshelf, on the note read The Modified Fidelius Charm. When you perform the Fidelius Charm it made you secret keeper instead of placing your trust in other people, which by the way we'll modify the Fidelius Charm here. Anyway the note it read; _**Camelot, Merlin's tomes and scrolls are located at Yorkshire Dales National Park. **_So I dissaparated there and came across this small book. In the book it spoke of a culture of muggles with energy swords. And that they had perfected a way of living on other planets. And they were very advanced in both construction and weapons. In this galaxy there are two main groups of magic users, known as force users. I plan, with your permission, to send Harry to this universe. He will land wherever his future will play out, be it with the Jedi or with the Sith; it is also a good idea because they are young enough to not form an attachment to their parents. As such even if I could send you, James or you, Lily alas it is not within my power." Dumbledore explained, and seeing their looks of outrage he then says,"I may, with your blessings be able to outfit him with rare materials here to help him. You might as well charm a Trunk inside a necklace that only he can take off. Also on the paper you write the letter on then you might aswell give the Location of Earth and the passphrase for the Necklace Trunk. You have little time to consider it, as in four days; I will be at full power. Goodnight, Lily, James and Sirius." And with that he disappeared with a soft _**pop!**_

In two days time James and Lily Potter decided that Harry would go to the new Universe and let the Force or Magic help him with his path. With their minds made up, they floo'd Albus to tell him to come over. The roar of a fireplace startled them. They walked in the living room with Harry, and looked at the metal box that Albus was carrying.

"This was found in a box with a letter, stating that it was a midi-chlorian counter, I have tested it and have a midi-chlorian count of 20,000. All you have to do is place your finger here and it draws a small amount of blood. If you are willing I can test Harry . Also if I were you I would give Harry an Animagus potion and book to give him an advantage, in a trunk along with maybe some blankets and clothes." Albus explained. He then started with Harry, who shifted uncomfortably after the machine pricked his thumb. A robot voice said,

"Midi-chlorian count: 45,000" He then made a rune on the boy's forehead, and pulled out his wand he put the words of power in Lily, Sirius and James' head. They attached a trunk to Harry, shrunken down. Inside the trunk they put a duplicated version of Death's invisibility cloak, two vials of Animagus potion and a book of The Animagus, Basilisk hide, Dragon hide, clothes that would last twelve months and three sets of Basilisk and Dragon hide Boots, armour, coat, jacket and belt. Lily and James said a tearful goodbye Harry along with their long time friend Sirius and mentor Albus Dumbledore.

Together the group of five chanted, "_**Jedi insignis et mittere in templum in domum coruscanti**__**!"**_ Harry Potter disappeared in a swirl of blue, violet, green, yellow, purple, indigo and red. The Potters, Sirius and Dumbledore were drained with no magical energy and collapsed before Fawkes flashed in and fire ported them to Hogwarts Hospital Wing, where they stayed for a month, rebuilding their magical energy and grieving for the loss of their family and friends.

Whilst Harry Potter interrupted a Jedi Council Meeting. The Jedi Masters' were shocked of the appearence of the boy and they could feel the Force flowing around him like a ocean.

"W-wow...he-uh... is he supp-p-posed to be like that?" stuttered Jedi Master Kit Fistu. Many Council members nodded their heads in agreement. A bald-black man, Mace Windu, looked to Grand Master Yoda for guidance, who looked deep in thought.

"Trained in the Force the boy will be.. hhmmn. Meditate on the disturbance in the Force, I will. Trained the boy from and early age he should be.. hmmn." Yoda said in a firm but queit voice. He looked toward the other memebers as a flash of bright fire shocked them all as a letter floated down to Mace, who picked it up and read;

"_**Dear Jedi Masters**_

_**If you are reading this then you have the Prophecized boy of the Milky Way Galaxy, The Chosen One Harry James Potter. I ask that you check his Midi-chlorians and then train him in the ways of a Jedi.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_"

Mace then turned deep in thought, until gasps of shock and disbelief fell through the Council Chambers. He looked up and he felt his jaw hit the floor, the boys Midi-Chlorian count was off the charts.

"Narrow it down," he barked, He wanted to be absolutely sure that what he suspected was true. He was vaguely aware of his jaw dropping as it narrowed down to 45,000 Midi-Chlorians per cell. "The Chosen One.." He breathed.

**This is a rewrite of Star Wars: A Magical Story **

**I got rid of some characters because I got a review that made me think for a minute before deciding to get rid of them, sorry guys. Please review**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	2. Picking a padawan, Lightsaber Creations

**Chapter 1**

10 years later...

Eleven year-old Harry Potter, Lightsaber and Force using Prodigy, was going to get picked to be a padawan. He was really excited. He got out of bed slowly, for he was still tired. He went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When he got out five minutes later he slipped into his underwear and pulled on his white pants and dark brown boots. He then pulled a tunic over his head and some grey robes, finished by adding his own dark brown light travelling cloak, he slipped outside and went to the meditation mats. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes letting the Force flow through him, and steadied himself by bringing up all his memories of being on Coruscant, along with the Holocron he found deep beneath the Temple, with his big brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The holocron taught you how to become equally balanced between the dark side and the light side. Both brothers could use the basic powers of the dark side of the Force, but could resist the temptation. He commed his brother and told him to bring the HK droid of his ancestor, Revan. In less than ten minutes Obi-Wan arrived with HK. HK then pulled out two lightsabers and put them on training mode, so it dulled the blade, as did the soon-to-be padawans. The boys started to circle HK.

"HK run Shii-Cho." Harry said. The Former Assassin Droid attacked Harry, who parried it to Obi-Wan who spun around and thrust upward and then changed angles at the last second to scrape HK, who rolled backwards and then jumped and slashed sideways and down. Harry blocked and angled it downward whilst Obi ruthlessly attacked and parried and getting hits on HK who kicked Harry away to be able to block. Obi started to tire so he went on the defence and used the force to reinforce his limbs as he then shouted,

"HK, you can use Shii-Cho, Soresu and Niman!"

HK started using his own mixture of Niman and Soresu, whilst Obi-Wan was doing the same and Harry was using Djem-So and Ataru. The trios blades became a blur of green, blue and orange as droid and human battered eachothers defences. Suddenly Harry backflipped behind HK and chopped his lightsaber in half and whilst he was distracted trying to defend himself from Harry, Obi-Wan twisted in an arc and stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Good work as always Masters. Now if I was you I'd go and get ready it's nearly time." HK stated. Harry nodded nervously.

"It will be okay little brother. Trust me. If I were you though, Harry I'd get a sonic shower and get presentable." Obi-Wan stated in mock seriousness. After getting re-dressed Harry walked calmly to the Council Chambers. He waited patienty outside he whiped his face into a mask of indifference. The initiate bowed deeply in respect before standing still and awaiting the verdict of the Council. Then Mace Windu stood and started of the Council.

"I, Mace Windu, step down from being a Council member in order to take Harry Potter as my padawan learner." He said, and broke out into a grin at the shocked look on Harry's face. He then turned bowed to Master Yoda, along with his newly acquired padawan and left the room with his new padawan onestep behind him and to the left of him. He led Harry to their Padawan and Apprentice room.

"Harry come, I will style your hair into the typical padawan style. Kneel infront of me, but face the same wall as me." Mace told him and watched as Harry knelt and turnde 180 degrees and stayed stock still. Mace then chopped his hair until a lock stayed behind his right ear. He then used the Force to make the lock of hair longer and infused a bit of his hair, until it reached his shoulder. Harry felt the padawan braid and broke into a huge grin. He thanked his master as he led him to his new quarters. Harry unpacked his robes and belts. He then found the necklace from his Homeworld and a Letter, on his bed. He shut the door and opened the Letter.

_**Dear my baby boy,**_

_**if you are reading this then the spell worked with no side affects and you are safe and cozy. I know that you are wondering who I am then let me introduce myself, I am Lily Potter, your mother. There are two notes on this piece of paper, one from your father and myself. I want you to live life to the fullest and keep moving forward. On the necklace that should be on your neck, or if not then ask for it. Concentrate on a snake in your mind and speak, open. The necklace should open to reveal a trunk with some neccesary belongings from Earth. The leather type substance is what we call Dragon or Basilisk hide. There is also clothes made of this material that will grow as you do. The soft cloak is an Invisibility Cloak. The book and the vial filled with the golden potion, is called an Animagus book and potion respectively. I love you Harry and I am not sorry for saving your life, but I am that me and James were never apart of it, and maybe never will be.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Lily Potter, Mother**_

He felt a salty substance run down his cheek, and only then did he realize that he was crying. He smiled a weak but a happy smile. Once he read his fathers (which was the same as Lily's more or less) he opened the trunk and found exactley what his mother stated was in there. He also found some Gold. He smiled thinking on his Master's lightsaber that he was creating for helping perfect Vaapad. He placed the letters in his trunk with all the items from it and pressed a small button, which transformed it into a necklace, which he put on. He changed into his soft cotton pj pants and fell asleep.

_Time skip four days _

Harry and his Master went to Hurikane first and Harry found two sets of a deep purple Hurikane Amethyst and a light blue Hurikane Sapphire. They left to Ilum and found two rare Kaiburr crystals. He used the Force to crack a small hole in the two of the Hurikane Amethyst and Sapphires and poured the right amount of Force energy inside it. He used his force signature to close it. He repeated it with the Kaiburr crystal and fused the one of the puple and blue Hurikane Crystals together with a single Kaiburr crystal, before repeating it with the other Hurikane and Kaiburr Crystals. He then built the Energy cell and then after four hours of concentrating he then used the force to align the and the Energy cell. He added all the parts he needed to add the Hurikane Amethyst and he used the Force to put in place and on line with the Energy cell to give him no resistance when he activates it. He then proceeded to build the Superconducter and he built up toward the Energy lens. Stopping there he then started on the casing of the hilt. He molded the Basilisk and Dragonhide together to make it harder and better for grip, into thin strips for the grip. He placed the Rasav (as he'd been calling the leather in his homeworld) on the bottom of the hilt and styled it to be close togethere. He added the belt clip on and added a casing of a screw to take it off and have easy access to the crystals. He then started to finish the lens. He made it with Force energy, so that not only will it be dangerous for someone who wasn't him to use it, he would have total control with it as it would feel like an extension of his wrist. Two hours later Harry finished the Energy Lens and then started working on the Blade emitter and the Hilt width. The width would be pure silver, due to the fact he was going to use Mandalorion Iron and Phrik and Alloy Metals for the outer casing for the hilt and have holes in to redirect unstable energy back were it came from. The Blade emitter was finished he woke up from his trance like state. He then finished the Hilt casings. The activator was a vibrant red colour, whilst the underwater activation button, was black. On the opposite side of the activation buttons was Basilisk Hide, reinforced with Electrum Plated Alloy and the energy level button. He finished it with a tired but small smile of his achievement. He activated it and with a _**snap-hiss **_he moved the Indigo blade in an overhand arc and thrust foreward easily and with a smile walked back the way he came toward his master.

"Hey master look, I did it!" Harry spoke softly. He activated it to his Masters wide eyed look. He smirked before he deactivated it, clipped it onto his belt and walked to the ship. Once inside he fell asleep almost immediately.

Harry woke up at noon. He got a sonic shower, and with practiced ease slipped into his underwear and pulled on his white pants and Basilisk hide knee-high boots. He then pulled on a brown tunic and put on grey robes and then put on his light brown Dragonhide utility belt and clipped on his lightsaber, before walking to the kitchen and got some Jawa juice and the Eighth Krayt special at Dex's Diner. He sat down in the co-pilot chair whilst chomping on food, waiting for his master to enter lightspeed so he could teach him the basics of Juyo, or Vaapad. _

When they arrived back on Coruscant, Harry showed Obi-Wan his lightsaber, and Obi-Wan grinned at him.

"Wow, Harry your lightsaber is so cool!" He said in awe, whilst Siri ran up to them

"Yeah but Purple and Blue?! That is so cool." she gushed, once she caught her breath. Harry and Obi-Wan chuckled and said simultaneously,

"The colour is Indigo, Siri." Who pouted cutely causing Obi-Wan to blush. She then explained that she had counted up their stash and had about 700,000 credits. She also explained that she had been browssing for a lightclass freighter and came across a ship, _The Millenium Falcon_. She had asked for the model and the pilot had told her it was a YT-1300.

"And I know how much it is, with all the new Hyperdrive, engines, guns, cargo hold, for training, and a small deck for three starfighters to fit cosey and get worked on. Also he says its 150,000 credits, but I think we can do better thant that." She said with a sultry wink towards Obi-Wan who blushed lightly before smirking at her.

They found the YT-1300 and managed to get it for 75,000 because Siri flirted with the teller who was dumbstruck and agreed with everything she said. The Trio became the proud owners of a YT-1300 that Harry and Siri upgraded. They added a medium sized hull that could house three starfighters. They also bought blasters and loaned lightsabers, for backups and traning, in the cargo hold. Also the Kitchen was stocked full with food. Once they done this they settled down and relaxed in Harry's and Master Windu's Jedi Padawan/Master quarters. They eventually fell asleep, and this was the scene that Mace walked into and shaking his head in amusement he made his way to bed and smirked thinking about the hangover the young padawans would have. Those were the last line of thoughts before he drifted off asleep.

**Thank you for the reviews on both this and the original. Keep the reviews coming.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	3. The Ebon Hawk

**Chapter 2 **

**Time skip 4 years later**

Harry woke up early and travelled to the kitchen to get some cereal. Once he was there the door to the Master/Padawan rooms was opened and instepped Obi-Wan, Siri and their Masters, Qui-Gon Jinn and Adi Gallia. Harry stood and bowed toward the Masters', who nodded their head toward him as he sat back down and ate his breakfast. Once he had finished he went to the 'fresher and cleaned himself up. He slipped ino his room and put on his custom Jedi Robes, a dark simple grey tunic, with grey robes over it, cream and white pants with black Dragon hide boots. He then put on his Necklace and tied on his black Dragon hide utility belt and clipped on his Lightsaber. Once he had finished he grabbed his long over-robe and walked down the stairs to get a cup of Tusken Tea, the strongest tea in the galaxy. Once he finished his Master came in and he quickly stood and bowed, then stood just slightly in front of him.

"Maybe you are wondering what you are doing here correct?" Began Master Qui-Gon, when the three Padawans nodded, Adi Gallia restarted the tail;

"We, Me, Mace and Qui-Gon have asked the council for permision to send you three to Naboo, due to the King recieving death threats. You will be stationed at the Palace at all times, and only to defend the King you can use lethal to non-lethal force. We have an appointment at the Council in ten minutes, let's go." and with that Master Gallia spun on her heel and stalked off to the Council chambers, her padawan one step behind her. Mace and Qui-Gon soon followed afterwards with their respective padawans walking behind them. When they arrived at the Chambers, they were let in and stood in the centre before bowing to the twelve Jedi Masters and then waited patiently for them to be breifed. Then Yoda stood and stated,

"Padawan Potter, Kenobi and Tachi, go to Naboo, your Masters requested, go there you will, and protect the King you will. Also kepp training you must, if you want to be the best of your generation. Leave now, you should, the longer you stay here the longer the journey, no?" He added before chuckling and sitting back down, before the trio of padawans bowed and ran toward _The Lightning Bolt_, named in honour of old Jedi Freighters, _The Red Bolt _and _The Lightning Rod_. They ran aboard with Harry taking control of the ship as they waited patiently for the _Bolts _three atromechs - PY-R0, R6-C6 and B0-1T - and protocol droid - CHP6 - to board and charge everything aboard the ship. Once the droids came the three Jedi Padwans ran back to their rooms and got spare clothing and a couple of training Holocrons, before heading back to the _Bolt_. The engine roared to life before it lifted off and breaking the atomosphere of Coruscant.

"Pyro lock on coordinates to Naboo. Thunder take the controls and keep us steady. ChipSix come and get us when we come up on Naboo. I'm going to go and meditate guys." He added to Obi-Wan and Siri who smiled. He slipped off to his room before settling down cross-legged and closing his eyes, he steadied his breathing and let the Force flow through him, and he could sense a ripple of emotions by Siri and Obi-Wan, but he shrugged it off and let calmness claim him. _**When you...reach Naboo, go...to the middle...of the for...est and look...for the...Ebon...Hawk**_, a male voice, appeared in his mind, but when the legendary ship of Revan, Master of Equal Balance on both Light and Dark (and his ancestor if his facts were right as both had messy black hair and startling green eyes and almost all of the same featurues) was mentioned he instantly withdrew from his meditation and went to the Cargo hold which held a couple of Holocrons. He immediatley started the Kartas to warm up. He weaved through a series of combination attacks, whilst leting the Force surround his emotions and evaporate the fear, anger, frustration, hate and any other dark sided emotions, before he used his happy emotions to fuel his actions whilst still keeping a firm control on them. Once he finished the Kartas, a half hour later, he switched on the HK and told him to run through Sequence 2 . He entered Soresu. He waited for HK to attack and parrried before back flipping over the droid, he the slashed his arm, but the droid moved out the way, so he didn't get much of a hit. Harry then attacked with Djem-So and thrusted upward into HK left shoulde, were the droid went to block, before Harry twisted in a arc and the Indigo blade sliced the metal skin on HK's right leg. Harry twisted and back rolled away from the droid and went into the opening stance of Soresu, which he was adept at, as he was in all the Forms, except Shii-Cho, which he was a master of, and Vaapad, as you need good will power and his master refused to train him until he was at least twenty.

"HK, Run Sequence 3 and don't hold back until I command you to." Harry commanded. The droid entered Niman and waited for Harry to attack. He did with a lazy lunge and side-stepped thrust, but HK doged it and attacked Harry. Harry then went immediatley on the defensive and parried and blocked very thrust and attack before rolling under HK's legs and slashing the droid across his back and entered the opening stance of Makashi, before attacking and blocking an overhand slash, before arching an attack to the droids lightsaber, before entering a saber lock with the droid. He moved his Lightsaber down to HK's and destroyed it before moving the blade toward HK's robotic neck.

"Do you concede?" He asked, as if he was talking about the weather.

"Yes Master. Superb victory, I must admit Master that I almost had you there." the droid said imperiously. Harry barked out a laugh before going to the 'fresher. On his way he saw Obi-Wan and Siri eating eachothers faces. He walked over and poked his older sister in the ribs, to which she gave a startled 'eep' and he burst out in laughter. They had panicked looks in their faces before Harry calmed down enough to start explaining the Code.

"Look if you two want to go public then do so, but swear on the old code and you will be allowed to love. Besides I believe the New Code is too arrogant and ignorant, I mean really;  
_**There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force.**_ I believe the New code seriously undermines the Jedi. It also makes no sense. The old code states;  
_**Emotion, yet Peace.  
Ignorance, yet Knowledge.  
Passion, yet Serenity.  
Chaos, yet Harmony.  
Death, yet the Force.**_ This is the code I will stand by, and become a true Knight of the Jedi. Also you are allowed to love and have emotion, so long as you control them, now I'm heading to the 'fresher" and with thay Harry went to the refresher and got in a sonic shower. Afterwards he cleaned his clothes from the smell of sweat and headed to the kitchen for food and water.  
**_Time Skip 2 Hours _**

Harry expertly landed the _Bolt _on the landing pad and told Pyro to put the Lightning Shield up. The three Jedi Padawans walked ouy fillowed by Cix Six and they made their way up to Theed Palace to meet the king.

"I really dislike politicians, Obi-Wan." Harry said as the neared the Palace. Obi-Wan nodded his agreement whilst Siri snorted back laughter. That statement was more than a petty dislike, Harry loathed politicians with a passion, ever since one nearly got he and his Master killed fighting pirates while the Senator for Christophosis, was crying on the ground before Harry turned around and had kicked him in the mouth knocking him out and shutting him up. When asked for the reason why he had done it he had replied;  
"He may be a Senator but he doensn't need to act like a spoilt brat and a baby." The story is one of the Jedi's funniest at the Temple, and nearly everyone has heard of it, as it was on the HoloNet.

They arrived at Theed Palace and walked in a talked to the king who assigned Harry as Gardner Guard, and Siri as his Quarters Quard, the perve. He assigned Obi-Wan all the leads of the assassins who might try and kill him and with the help of Senator Palpatine, he narrowed it down to seven assassins who had come to Naboo in the last few weeks. Harry left, but only before stating loudly to Siri,  
"If, he so much as touches you cut off one of his fingers," to which she grinned at and hugged her 'little brother' and walked off. Obi-Wan however the respectable Jedi stated very imperiously 'May the Force be with you' before bowing to the King and strode off. The King looked at Harry expectantly before Harry walked off with a nod to Senator Palpatine, one of the only Senators, other than Bail Organa, that he respected and liked a bit.

Harry went to the Pallace gardens and sat down with his legs crossed and meditated and let the Force swirl around him. He remembered the voice he heard coming to Naboo and decided to act upon it. He went to the Naboo map in the Palace before leaving to the centre of Nabooian forest.

What he came accross though was breathtaking. The _Ebon Hawk_ was across the lake and on the centre island. He looked around and saw a small boat/ship that could work. He went over and powered it up before going over to the island. Unknown to him, only he, a descendant of the Jedi Knight/Sith Lord Revan could get across the lake as only the descendant could see the boat and Revan's ship. When he reached the island he stepped off and walkeed toward the _Ebon Hawk_. He activated the ramp and turned on it's power when he found the engine room. Lights came on and he walked through the cargo hold and found a wall full of lightsabers and different crystal types on the shelves. He looked closer and felt a Cerean Emerald, a rare Kaiburr Crystal and a Green Adegan Crystal. He saw a jet-black lightsaber hilt with silver around the edges and a slight curve at the bottom. He could feel the Force telling him to pick it up. He did so and reached into the Force to scan the crystals he picked and couldn't find any at all. He sank into a meditation position and sensed again, but the results were the same, so he poured his into it until the Force told him to stop, and then followed what the Force wanted him to do, infuse all three crystals together. Once he done so he let the Force give him a couple of more hours of power before he took the lightsaber hilt apart and then added the crystals in before reassembling the lightsaber. He opened his eyes before activating it and a brilliant shade of green, a shade lighter than his eyes, shot out of the hilt. He smirked before using something he had unlocked at age 7. Force-Teleportation.

_**-**Flashback**-**_

_**He was with other Padawans and ran into sixteen year olds, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi. They were getting chased by their Masters, due to there obvious feelings for eachother. Harry had pulled them to a speader just hovering near the Temple but too far to jump to, even for a Force user. So Harry willed with all his might to get on the speeder and gripped the older padawans tightly causing them to wince and the trio dissappeared with a loud **__Crack!__** The trio re-appeared on top of the speeder and drove off. This made Harry more popular in the Temple and made life-long friends that day in Obi-Wan and Siri.**_

_**-**Flashback Ends**-**_

He concentrated on Siri and dissappeared with a loud _**Crack!**_ Siri, jumps up lightsaber in hand ready to attack before she noticed it was Harry who told her to get some rest as we are there to protect the King as the Force will tell us, and weren't there for the King to order Jedi around. Siri agreed and went to her room. Harry sighed and went to his own room and slept like the dead.

**Thanks for all the feedback that you guys have given me. Pleas review**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	4. Padmé

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke to the birds singing directly outside of his window. He thought back to the _Ebon Hawk_ and all the knowledge on got out of bed and went to get a shower, and get dressed. He put on his signature black Dragon hide boots, white pants, dark grey tunic and grey light robes. He then added his black Dragon hide belt and clipped on all of his Jedi equipment clipped on his Indigo Lightsaber and kept his necklace trunk around his neck that held his Emerald lightsaber. He went to Siri's room and didn't find her, so he tried tracking her Force signature and found it by the Kings quarters, getting felt up by a guard, whom got a kick in the gut and a punch to the face for his troubles. He nodded to her and told her he was going to meditate in the gardens and should be back by nightfall. What he really was doing was with the spare bit of credits he won in Sabacc. He travelled back to his room then dissappered with a soft but audible _**pop!**_ He landed in the ship and placed all of the crystals in a pouch, along with the hilts. He would probably keep them all but few, which he'd sell. He marked down the engine size and removed it with the force. He marked down the size of the Hyperdrive and communications console, he also marked down new landing gear and new controls in the cockpit, and new chairs. He went to a Nabooian space freighter shop and found the right size engine and Hyperdrive he shrunk them with Force manipulation put them in his Necklace trunk. He then went off to a control and communications relay and bought the best there, along with guns, turrets and cannons. He arrived at the comfiest space travel seats and bought a couple of pairs. He then travelled back to the _Ebon Hawk _and placed all of the freighters new equipment with the force and removed the old. Now the only thing he needed to do was get new engines, but the Force was telling him to do so tommorrow, so he'd listen.

He made his way through the forest and sat down crossed leg when he sensed someone watching him. He ignored them as best he could until;

"Excuse me? Hello?" A beautiful voice called out to him, and he cracked open a eye, and came accross the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life, and he had seen Siri and Aalya Secura, but this human woman topped them all. She had light brown hair that cascaded down her back in curls and a small flower behind her ear and a simple light yellow headband keeping her hair down her back, the odd flick of hair or two framed her cute face. She had chocolate brown eyes that had a look of confidence, stubborn, warm and happy. She had full red, pouty lips and had nicely developing chest. She wore a simple yellow dress and flat shoes that completed her attire. She wore a small and shy smile. His eyes opened full and he heard her gasp, as her chocolate eyes locked on emerald green. He managed a weak smile, stood with grace and took her hand bowed low and brushed his lips against her knuckles before standing upright.

"Milady, my name is Jedi Padawan Harry Potter, forgive me for being so rude but, who are you?" he asked pleasently and softly, but she heard him as she had gasped when he said Jedi. She smiled and replied just as softly,

"Padmé. My name is Padmé Naberrie, and please don't call me milady and you weren't at all being rude, but how come your all the way out here, instead of training at the Jedi Temple?" She was curious and he smiled slightly before telling her that he was on an assignment with his fellow padawans.

"I have been tasked to guard the garden," He stated half gloomy and half glad he had this position, or he would never of met Padmé. He then added seeing her sceptical look."Really, I think the King had to be sure that I'm not an assassin. I only visited him once, so that the fools of the guards wouldn't shoot me on sight. And please, call me Harry" He smiled slightly at her and levitated a rock and then she asked the **question**.

"Harry?" she asked. He turned and looked at her with a questioning expression,"What is it like? Being a Jedi, I mean." It was simple and to the point, she didn't beat around the bushes. He smiled half wistfully, half happily.

"Being a Jedi is both a curse and a gift. It is a gift because you meet all new people and have one of the biggest familys in the galaxy, but it comes at the price. You can't form any attachements, unless you go by the old Jedi Code."

She gasped in shock,"You can't form **any** attachments? At all? That-that-" she broke off not wanting to insult his lifestyle, but he just beamed at her.

"I know. The Old Code let's you have attachements and love freely, but in over 4 milennia, only one being has sworn to the Old code. This was Grandmaster Yoda. I also plan to swear by this code, instead of the arrogant one of now." He stated weakly and half heartedly. Padmé smiled.

"Do you enjoy life in the Capitol?" She asked, curiously and wonder. "I have never been there myself, but my sister and my parents both had."

Harry replied, "It's the only place were I lived long term, so I have to be biased, but it's very noisy. Not at all like here, peaceful, beautiful and quiet. Coruscant is mainly noise, traffic and politicians." He added with a sour look. She beamed at the praise from him about her home planet and looked at him and he explained about the Seneator from Christophisis and she laughed. It sounded like a really funny story. She mock-angrily told him off and he tickled her sides with out mercy. She giggled and squirmed trying to get away from her new friend whilst he laughed along with her and still tickled her until she pushed him off and shouted, 'Stop!' which he did and rolled away for her to catch her breath. Once she did he smiled at her and she stood and mock-glared him, until she broke into a smile and walked over to him and hugged him. He gently but firmly rapped his arms around her slender waist and smiled.

"Are we friends Harry?" She asked, she looked up and saw him nod his head. She smiled and nodded her agreement before going to something before her comm. unit beeped as did Harry's they both smiled and Harry bowed low before making sure she could get home alright he dissappeared to his room with a shit-eating grin on his face as he drifted off asleep. But the door banged open and he groaned.  
_

Padmé opened her family's front door and walked into a large family, dinner of just herself, Sola, her Mother Jobal Naberrie and her Father Ruwee Naberrie were getting ready to dine for dinner. Padmé's Father noticed her smile and shared a knowing look with his wife, before asking Padmé blush, but she answered easily with a dreamy tint in her eye.

"I,uh, met a boy." she uttered softly. Sola squealed happily and Jobal smiled at her daughter and her Father was scowling. So when Sola urged for details she gave them freely.

"He was about my age, looked a bit older and was pale skinned and **toned**. I was out walking when I stumbled over a boy, sitting on the floor meditating. He heard me as I called out to him because he opened one eye." Here she sighed dreamily."His eyes were a shade darker than the emerald necklace you got Mother, Father." She then told them all that happened whilst Jobal listened nowing that her daughter was falling fast and hard for the mystery boy.  
_

Harry Potter was dragged by Obi-Wan and Siri from his room to theirs and they interrogated him. The aked question faster than normal, but he answered them easily.

"Were have you been all day?" Siri asked.

"I was meditating." was the short response.

"No you weren't I looked all over for you!" she bagan hotly before he turned to Obi-Wan and raised and eyebrow and Obi-Wan left the room.

"I met a girl." He told her softly and seriously. She smiled and asked for details he was reluctant to give, but he conceded.

"She was beautiful." He admitted honestly, " She had pale and creamy skin, chocolate brown eyes and hair. She wore a yellow sun-dress and yellow flat shoes, along with a yellow headband that framed her gorgeous face. She had dimples and she..." he trailed off and walked out the room in a daze. He didn't hear Siri gasp in shock that he was falling fast a and hard, with the future Queen of Naboo. She smiled and fell asleep on her bed.  
_

Harry awoke the next day and went to the _Ebon Hawk _to get the engine layout. Once he had don that he travelled to Theed and got the engines sorted out. He then removed the old engines and added the new Nabooian engines. Harry then moved to the onboard Shield Generator and insert a couple of fist size crystals imbued with the Force, to activate it. The generator was custom made and he didn't see the need in replacing it.

Harry was eating dinner with the King, Padmé's family kept looking at him, so he looked at the only male and held his gaze. His eyes were full with absolute boredom. The King sat down when Harry expanded his senses, He sensed a plasma bolt smash through the window and he went into overdrive and dissappeared with a small _**pop!**_ and re-appeared in front of the King and took the first blaster bolt and the second. He went on the ground and heared a scream from Padmé and a growl from Siri. He shot up and summoned his lightsaber to his hand and activated it with a _**snap-hiss**_, the indigo blade was moving and weaving deflecting laser bolts back from the saw a droid and shouted to Obi-Wan and Siri,

"Droid Assassin, we can't keep this up forever, he keeps moving and I'd need a blaster to get-" He was cutoff from the sound of a blaster that came from a guard and sighed before switching off his lightsaber. He felt pain in his chest before sighed.

"Here we go again." He stated before his vision went black and he heard a gasp, Padmé.  
_

It was his last day on Naboo and his best-friend, Padmé would be crowned Queen of Naboo. He had made her a Neklace from emeralds, the same exact shade of his eyes. Her earings wear made from sapphires. She had got him some stones found exclusively on Naboo, to put in his padawan braid.

"Padmé, I will come back. Damn the Jedi Code" He stated, then hesitantly he pressed his lips, feather light against hers and put her present, in her pocket and a note. He leaned back and gave her another hug before walking up to the ramp of the _Bolt_.He got on the _Lightning Bolt_ deciding that the _Ebon Hawk_ was better here. He controlled the _Bolt_, getting it out of the atmosphere.

"Pyro activate the Hyperdrive coordinates to Coruscant." and with a beep beep, the hyperdrive kicked in and soon the were a blur in space.

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I'm very tired and may have made some mistakes. Please Review.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	5. Start of TPM

**Chapter 4**

-Time Skip 3 Months-

Harry awoke early on the Monday morning. He strectched and sighed. He had taken the holocrons with him from the _Ebon Hawk_ and had started training himself and had started to perfect his his forms III, IV and V. He had already gotten down forms I and II. His master had started him with the advanced Niman, stating that it will help him in the long run in the future, with Vaapad. He walked slowly over to the refresher and climbed into the shower. He dressed in his custom Jedi robes, white pants, black Dragon hide boots, brown tunic with grey robes over it, and black Dragon hide utility belt. He clipped on his indigo lightsaber and went down to the messhall, to eat his breakfast. On the way he met Obi-Wan who was saying he had a mission.

"Hey Obi-Wan?" Harry eventually asked, and when Obi-Wan nodded he asked, "Were are you going? For your mission." Obi-Wan snorted and replied 'Naboo'. Harry ran to the Master/Padawan quarters and asked Mace if he could go with Qui-Gon. When Mace went down with Harry to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon! Can my padawan come along with you and get some knowledge from you about the Ataru form?" Mace asked with a small smile and a shrug to Qui-Gons raised eyebrows.

"Of course padawan Potter will be welcome. So long as he does as I say, until we come back." asked Qui-Gon and when he saw Harry nod he smiled and led him in.

"Harry were is your stuff." asked Obi-Wan who smirked when Harry blushed, but smiled even wider to Qui-Gons shocked look when Harry disappeared and re-appeared with a small _**pop!**_ When Qui-Gon started sputtering, Harry explained about the Force-teleportation ha had came across when he was seven. With that Qui-Gon went up to the cockpit to speak to the captain, and no less than when he sat down and put his belt on the ship lurched and went into Hyperspace. Qui-Gon then run the two padawans through the Katas, then Ataru. He was suprised how good Harry was with it and when asked was he only going to use Ataru, he was further shocked when he said no, just a mixture of Vaapad, Niman, Soresu and Ataru. He then watched him do the exceedingly hard Niman to adept level and Soresu to just before Master level. The captain ordered them to sit down as they were coming out of Hyperspace. The small Republic space cruiser, stopped near the Trade Federation Space Stations.In the cockpit of the cruise, the Captain and Pilot maneuvered closer to one of the battleships.

Qui-Gon said, "Captain." The Captain turned around to face the cloaked Jedi Master.

"Yes, sir?" She asked

Qui-Gon "Tell them we wish to board at once."

"Yes, sir." The Captain looks to her view screen, where Nute Gunray, a Neimoidian trade viceroy, waits for a reply.

"With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassodors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

The neimodian replied "Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to recieve the Ambassador...Happy to." He nodded and the cruiser shot toward the TF space station. The Jedi onboard rapped themselves with cloaks and pulled the hood up. Harry pulled out a black cloak and put it on, whilst Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan already had their brown cloaks on. The cruiser landed and Harry, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped of the ship and were met by a silver protocol droid.

"I am TC-14 at your service, this way please." The protocol droid led them to a meeting chamber, and said "I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid then bowed to the Jedi and backed out the door and it closed with a _**hiss**_. The Jedi lower their hoods and look out a large window at the lush green planet of Naboo. Several exotic, bird-like creatures sing in a cage near the door.

Harry stated "I have a bad feeling about this." Qui-Gon looked at him and said;

"I don't sense anything."

Obi-Wan added " I am too, Master but it's not about the mission, it's something...else...elusive.

Qui-Gon looked at his padawan and reprimended him lightly, "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Harry snorted back laughter and the two older Jedi had a hint of a smirk on their faces.

"Master Yoda says we all should be mindful of the future." Harry countered, whilst Obi-Wan smiled at his friend.

"But not at the expense of the moment." Qui-Gon swiftly shot back, to Harry while Obi-Wan tried and failed to hide his amusement with his friends antics. "Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawans." The two young men, nod their heads in agreement.

"Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi-Wan asked his mentor curiously.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Harry declared confidently.

"As Harry has said, Obi-Wan. The negotiations will be short-"

"Or non-existent" Harry interrupted with a snort. Obi-Wan smiled, whilst Qui-Gon chuckled. The doors slid open with a _**hiss **_and TC-14 walked through with refreshments. The Jedi all took them in politeness, whilst Harry took a cautious sniff whilst Obi-Wan, who was taking a sip, choked on it on laughter, at his friends paranoia, as did Qui-Gon before he drank from it.

"Is it in there nature to make us wait this long?" Obi-Wan asked, whilst Harry shook his head and said jokingly;

"Probably thinking of a way to get rid of us." The older Jedi chuckled before they sensed two people close by become one with the Force, and jumped up, sapphire, emerald and indigo blades ingnited, before a _**hiss**_ and dioxins shot out into the room.

"Dioxins." Qui-Gon barked and sucked in a lungful of air. The two padawans followed him suit and deactivated their lightsabers. The doors opened with a _**hiss**_ and the three Jedi activate their lightsabers and blaster bolts fly in the room and Obi-Wan jumped out the cloud along with Harry as they chopped up the pieces of scrap metal and protecting Qui-Gon, who went to the control room and tried to cut a hole through the door.

Whilst Qui-Gon was busy cutting down the door, Harry and Obi-Wan started attacking and defending their Mentor and friend. They deflected back blaster fire and Harry vaguely heard the sound of blast doors closing, before he heard the sound of _**hissing **_and screams of panic. Then destroyer droids came rolling down the hallway.

"Master, destroyers." barked Harry. Qui-Gon immediatly withdrew his lightsaber from the doors and helped the padawans fend of the rapid fire from the destroyer droids.

"They have shield generators!" Obi-Wan stated. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He put more effort in deflecting the blaster bolts back at the droids.

"It's a standoff! Let's move" Qui-Gon ordered. The three Jedi used the Force to run down the hallway faster than the naked eye could make out. Qui-Gon led them to a ventilation shaft and they climbed through before jumping down behind a set of crates. They stalked closer to them and looked at a hord of battle droids.

"Battle droids" Qui-Gon stated the obvious.

"An invasion army" Harry snarled anger begind his words. Qui-Gon looked at Harry and then at Obi-Wan, who wouldn't meet his eyes. _**Must be something important if Obi-Wan has kept it a secret, **_Qui-Gon mused.

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." Qui-Gon ordered and Harry and Obi-Wan smirked.

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short. And non-existent." They said simultaneously. Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement before they went there seperate ways and hid on board the transports. Harry smirked when he got on his and hid explosives all over the ship and waited.

When the TF ships landed on Naboo, Harry jumped out and activated the detonator and ran in search of Obi-Wan. He soon found him running toward him and he looked ragged.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked him amused. Obi-Wan glared at him and Harry snickered before catching Qui-Gon's distinct Force signature. He motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him and he jogged there. He heard a whirring noise and turned around to face droids on a hover device shooting bolts of plasma. He drew his lightsaber and with a familiar _**snap hiss**_ it activated just in time for him to redirect the attack. He looked pointedly at Obi-Wan who ran ahead to Qui-Gon, Harry sighed and followed him.

Harry and Obi-Wan arrived just as Qui-Gon pulled down a Gungan, into the mud to avoid getting ran over by the droid machine. Once it passed the two beings stood and dusted themselves off. The Gungan grabs the Jedi Master and hugged him.

"Muy,muy, I lowe you!" It exclaimed. Harry snorted and Obi-Wan was shaking with silent laughter.

Qui-Gon glared at it and asked annoyed "Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!"

The creature said "I spake."

"The ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now get outta here!" He growled at it. He moves over to the two padawans, who were doubled over in silent laughter. Qui-Gon frowned when the creature stated;

"No, no mesa stay. Mesa your humbled servant. Mesa called Jar Jar Binks." Jar Jar exclaimed happily.

"That won't be neccasary." Qui-Gon started but the creature cut him off.

"Oh boot it tis! Tis demanded by the gods tis is!" He said joyfully. Harry smirked, having gotten his amusement under control, as did Obi-Wan. Two squadrens of droids attack the three Jedi and when they get there lightsabers out and ignited the destroy all of the droids in a matter of minutes. Obi-Wan,exhausted, stops and tries to catch his breath. Harry looked at Jar Jar and Qui-Gon and shakes his head in amusement.

"Yousa sav-ed my again, hey?" He stated cheerfully.

"Let's go, before more of those droids show up." Harry stated and started walking toward the swam, the too older Jedi rushed after him with Jar Jar trying to keep up.

"Mure?" Jar Jar asked terrified, "Mure did you spake?! Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city." Harry stops as did Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, they all turn, as one, to look at Jar Jar, who looks very uncomfortable.

"A city!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, shocked and when Jar Jar nodded his head he continued, "Can you take us there?"

"Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy, no." Jar Jar backtracked.

"No?!" Harry demanded, outraged.

Jar Jar nodded his head before replying "Tis embarrissing, boot... My afraid my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare.

A pulsating sound is heard in the distance.

Qui-Gon gestured around the are, "You hear that?" Jar Jar nods his head yes. Qui-Gon continued, "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..."

Obi-Wan carried it on, "When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" Harry shook his head in amusement and grinned at both Master and Padawan.

Jar Jar, obviously panicked states fearfully, "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!" He spins around and nearly takes Obi-Wan's eyes out. Harry smirked and followed the happy Gungan. They followed him for a good twenty minutes before he stops and looks around a lake.

Qui-Gon obviously frustrated, asked Jar Jar irritably, "How much further?" to which Jar Jar responded by jumping ten foot in the air before diving in the water and popping his head back up.

"Wesa be going underwater okee-day? My warning yous. Gungans no liken outlaunders. Don't expict a wern welcome." He stated.

"Oh don't worry about a welcoming comittee." Harry said softly, just as Jar Jar jumped in the air, somersaulted four times before diving in the water. Harry, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon all pull out there aqua breathers and place it on there mouths before putting there safety clip on the lightsaber so it wouldn't malfunction. The trio followed the Gungan to the city and aproached a bubble. The group of four passed through the bubble, as dry as before they landed on Naboo. Once the Gungan gaurds heard of outsiders, two of them rode up on two legged creatures, holding a spear that shocked you with lightning.

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals. Mesa back." Jar Jar said with a happy voice. The Gungans groaned collectively as a group before the crowd dissappeared and the Jedi shared disgruntled looks.

"Noah again, Jar Jar. Yousa goen toda Bosses. Yousa in bug dudu this time." Captain Tarpals states matter-of-factly to the banished Gungan. The Captain then gives Jar Jar a light poke with the staff and sends a small shock to the banished Gungan, who yelped in shock and covered the spot were it hit.

"How wude!" He angrily stated. He followed Tarpals, followeed closely by the three Jedi. The Captain led them to a room shaped in a crescent and in the centre sat Boss Nass.

The Bosses' Board Room had bubble walls, with small lighted fish swimming around outside like moving stars. A long circular judge's bench filled with Gungan Officials dominated the room. Harry, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stand facing Boss Nass

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" The fat Gungan told the Jedi.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them. Or are you so heartless that you'd let innocent people get murdered?" Harry demanded hotly of him. Boss Nass glared at Harry who glared right back at him. "Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big." He said, ingoring Harry completley. whilst the older Jedi winced, ignoring Harry was a bad idea.

"But after those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Obi-Wan tried, but the fat Gungan was so bloody stubborn.

"No, mesa no tink so." Boss Nass sated imperiously, "Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

Obi-Wan glared at him and stated. "You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

Qui-Gon waved his hand and spoke softly but firmly."Then speed us on our way."

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

Qui-Gon waved his hand again and said, "We need a transport."

2Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

Qui-Gon nodded "Thank you for your help. We go in peace." Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan turned to leave.

"Master, whats a bongo?" Harry asked still quite annoyed with Boss Nass, who he didn't like.

"A transport, I hope." He said as he and the two padawans notice Jar Jar in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict. Qui-Gon stops and Jar Jar gives him a forlorn look.

Jar Jar then states queitly, "Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!" Qui-Gon looks intently at Jar Jar, whilst contemplating on how to free him.

"We are short of time, Master." Harry said softly and looked at Qui-Gon in the eye before looking away and sighing. _**I wonder who has capture Harry's attention, I was young once, I know that look, **_He thought distractedly before proclaiming loudly;

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." Qui-Gon walks bact to the middle of the room, "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

Bass Nass tittered before replying, "Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be unto death."

Jar Jar, grimacing says queitly, "Oooooh...Ouch!" Obi-Wan looks concerned, Qui-Gon is thinking and Harry looks annoyed.

"Jar Jar owes me a life debt, your gods demand he belongs to me now." Qui-Gon finishes with a wave of his hand and the Gungan nods his head before proclaiming, 'Begone with him.'

Harry, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Jar Jar get in the bongo and Obi-wan drives them to the lake near Theed Palace. Harry and co. jump off the bongo to the street and head toward the Palace. Harry takes the lead and from the bannister they are on they see the Queen. Well Harry see's a Handmaiden dressed as the Queen and Padmé in a Handmaiden uniform. He smirked and told the others to stay up there. Qui-Gon nods and they watch Harry drop and go to the Droids, "Hello there!"

The droids turn around and he activates his lightsaber and destroys them in a matter of minute and Qui-Gon, talks to the decoy Queen. Meanwhile, emerald green locked on choclate brown and the smiled at eachother. They blushed and looked away to catch the end of the previous conerversation.

"-you have transport?" Qui-Gon was saying, until Harry spoke heatedly,

"Master, I know were we can find an untrackable ship, here on Naboo." Qui-Gon looked at him before nodding, and Harry ran off to get the _Ebon Hawk_. Once he got it he landed it to the Jedi Masters gobsmacked expression. Harry got in the pilot with Obi-Wan co-piloting. The Queens personal astro droid was with them, R2-D2. Harry lifted the ship off and guided it toward the sky. The ship shot forward and went into space. The TF ships immediatley shot at the _Ebon Hawk_, but Harry managed to dodge all but one, which hit the Hyperdrive Generator. He told Qui-Gon who found a remote planet Tatooine for the ship to land in and make repairs. Harry made it to Tatooine and landed on the outskirts of Mos Espa. They slept the night and waited until morning.

**A long one, whew. I might not update for a few days due to GCSE revision sorry guys, keep the review coming.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	6. Tatooine, Sith a Boy, oh my!

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke and felt a weight next to his body. When he opened his eyes he saw Padmé and untangled himself from her before going to the refresher and got in the shower. When he was washing himself, thoughts from last night came crashing down.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Once the **_Ebon Hawk _**had got into space the TF had shot the wing were the shield Generator and Hyperdrive wires connected to the main viewing screen and main engine. Harry ordered the astro droids to fix it from the outside. But the droids the Nabooians had brought with them were shot down, but R2-D2 and PY-R0, the only one of Harry's astromechs that had accompanying him on his mission, had fixed the Shield but only a small amount of Hyperdrive had been fixed. When Captain Panaka had asked for a planet to land on while they got a duplicate engine for the **_Ebon Hawk_**. **_

_**Obi-Wan was looking at a chart.**__**"Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there." **_

_**Panaka looks at Obi-Wan sceptically and asked "How can you be sure?" **_

_**"It's controlled by the Hutts, it's risky...but there's no alternative." Qui-Gon states, unhappily. **_

_**"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are-" Captain Panaka staes in a matter-of-fact voice before Harry, cuts him of annoyed;**_

_**"We a well aware of what the Hutts are Captain. I, myself have had dealing with them in the past and so long as **_you_** don't come along we'll be fine. Now if you would please leave this cockpit." Panaka takes a deep breath in frustration and walks away. **_

_**Once the door closed, Qui-Go states, "I'm going to inform the Queen were we are landing aswell as the Hutt's being in the area." Harry nods focusing on gettin to Tatooine quickly. Harry can feel his eyes becoming drowsy so he says, "Obi-Wan, plug in Pyro and tell him to fly this ship to Tatooine. I need some sleep." Obi wan nods and Harry leaves. When he arrives in his room, Padmé is waiting outside for him. He motions for the door, activated the panel and walked in after her. He smiled and hugged her. She accepted the hug, whilst he comforted her. She then kissed him softly and he her. They lay together in bed, before they fell asleep.**_

_**-Flashback end-**_

Harry sighed before getting out the shower and going to get his clothes. He was musing about the night before that he didn't see Padmé stir in her sleep. He went to his wadrobe and pulled on his boxers and then brown pants, before putting on a tan tunic and his brown Dragon hide boots. He added the same cloured Dragon hide belt and clipped on his pouches of water, food, comm. unit and his lightsaber. He turned around in time to see Padmé with a slight blush on her face, he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything to eat? Drink?" He asked her, after a minute of locking eyes with her. She shook her head, no. He smiled. "You look.. amazing and beautiful, more than an angel." He whispered softly and she blushed before getting out of bed and kissing him before replying,  
"You don't look so bad yourself handsome. I'm going to go get a shower and then get a new change of clothes." she then stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear,  
"We have some talking to do." she then giggled before leaving. He sighed before going to the dining area and getting cutlery and food for himself and Padmé, before returning to his room and waiting for Padmé to come back. He started when a knock jolted him out of his daydreams, he stood before going to the door to open it to reveal Padmé in her handmaiden uniform. He smiled before letting her in a closing the door. He turned around to see Padmé nervously ring her hands and breath shakily, with a light blush in her face. He stood still and she smiled weakly before sitting down and pulling some food toward her, as Harry did the same.  
"So.. are we like... together?" She asked meekly. Harry blinked in suprise before sputtering,  
"I-uh-well, if you want to.." He trailed off hesitantly. She smiled and responded by smiling and nodding, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief, that he had not known he was holding. She giggled and ate her breakfast, as did Harry, before they called a garbage droid, who came and collected their plates, cutlery and leftovers. Harry smiled and held out his hand that Padmé took and pulled her a long with him to her room. She looked at him curiously, before he simply pointed to some light and cool clothes. She smiled and ushered him out of the room before she came out five minutes later. He gaped at her and she smiled teasingly, before they walked past Obi-Wan who handed him his brown Dragon hide duster coat. He smirked and followed Qui-Gon, with Padmé next to him. Qui-Gon sighed and walked toward Mos Espa. The group of Artoo, Qui-Gon, Padmé, Harry and Jar Jar,were close to the city of Mos Espa. When they came across the city the slave traders oggled Padmé making Haryy growl lowly and Qui-Gon to adopt a knowing smirk.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust and muttered, "Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Qui-Gon chuckled and Artoo and Pyro beeped their agreement, whilst Padmé giggled. They went to the middle of the stores and saw a sign saying ' Watto, that's the Motto- Junk dealer' Harry shook his head in disgust before stating out the sign with a grimace on his face until Padmé pulled him into the shop.  
"_What do you want."_ A blue bat asked irritably in huttese, that Harry and Qui-Gon understood. Near the top shelf Harry saw a WESTER-34 blaster pistol with holster. He motioned to it and asked casually, "How much for the WESTER-34 and holster?" The blue overgrown-bat responded with '550 in gold or 550 trugets.' Harry nodded before taking his necklace off and opening it to pull out 550 mixture of gold pieces and truget to buy the gun and holster. He thanked Watto before duplicating the blaster and holster and his belt, before winking at Padmé.  
"I need parts for a J-Type 327 Nubian." Qui-Gon stated to Watto. The fat blue bat nodded his head and motioned for the esteemed Jedi Master to follow him. Qui-Gon nodded to Harry and a small boy ran in from Watto's shout of 'Boy! Come in here and mind the shop.' The boy had ice blue eyes and wild sandy blonde hair. He responded to his Toydarian owner inaudibly and sat on the counter. He looked at Padmé's and Harry's hands together and then stared at Padmé making her uncomfortable. Just as Harry was going to ask for him to look away the small slave asked,  
"Are you an angel?" When Padmé looked at him confused he continued, "Ya'know a angel, I hear all the deep space pilots talk about them. They say they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe." He proclaimed happily, and didn't notice Harry's eyes hardening before he barked at Jar Jar,  
"Don't touch anything." Jar Jar, shocked drop the fold out droid before smiling sheepishly, and Harry and Padmé shook their heads in amusment. Anakin then states,  
"I'm a pilot you know." And at Padmé's uncomfortable look and Harry's look of amusment, he continued. "And one day I'm going to drive away from this place." Harry looked at him before asking stiffly, as he kept staring at Padmé intently.  
"How long have you been here?" Anakin adopts a look of rage and responds angrily,  
"Since I was three, my mom and I were sold to Gruedell the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the podraces." He glared at Harry before Harry states softly,  
"Your a slave." Anakin's face morphed into absolute rage and he spat at Harry,  
"I'm a person and my name is Anakin Skywalker." Harry just raises an eyebrow but couldn't reply as Qui-Gon comes storming back through the store and snaps,  
"Come on, we're leaving." The Jedi padawan, Queen-in-disguise and a Gungan follow the Jedi Master.

"Are you alright Master?" Harry asked timidly. Qui-Gon sighed warily before asking,  
"How much gold pieces do you have?" Harry grinned and smirked before motioning to the group and led them to a stall and bought some food, which he gave to the two humans around him. He looked around for Jar Jar who was on his back with a Dug on his chest, speaking to him. Harry then saw Anakin come over and talk to the unknown Dug. Qui-Gon gave Harry a look that said _tell-me-tonight-or-else_. He nodded to Qui-Gon who went over to the boy and spoke to him. He led them to a vender owned by a jolly, but poor old lady named Jira.

"I'll take four pallies today. You'll like these." Anakin reaches in his pocket and came up with three coins. He dropped one and Qui-Gon bent down to pick it up, revealing for a moment, his lightsaber.  
Anakin continued, "Oops, I thought I had more. Make that three, I'm not hungry." Just as he finished the wind picked up and shop owners are starting to pack up their items on display and Jira gave them their pallies. "Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Annie. You'd better get home quick." She nods to Anakin who smiles and nods his head. He then turns to Qui-Gon.  
"Do you have shelter?"  
Qui-Gon looked at him before responding "We'll hed back to our ship."  
Anakin looked thoughtful before asking "Is it far?"  
"On the outskirts." Harry supplied. The boy looked at Harry before stiffly saying, "You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" The Goup followed a disgruntled Anakin as he rushed down the windy street. The wind picked up and blew hard as Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Harry and Padmé followed the small boy down the street and into a slave hovel. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, Artoo, Harry and Padmé enter a small living space.  
Anakin shouts as soon as the door closes "Mom! Mom! I'm home." Jar Jar remarks to Harry "Dissen cozy." Anakin's mother, Shmi Skywalker, a warm, friendly woman of forty, entered from her work area and looked startled to see the room full of people.  
Shmi looked sharply at Anakin, "Oh, my! Annie, what's this?"  
Anakin "These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and...gee, I don't know any of your names."  
"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." He gestured to the Gungan and then Harry, who the boy glared at.  
"And Harry Potter." Harry bowed to the women who smiled slightly back Artoo let out a little beep. Padmé then adds  
"And our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Anakin then stated happily, "I'm building a droid. You wanna see? Come on and see Threepio!"  
Qui-Gon "Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Anakin "Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin then lead Padmé into the other room. Artoo followed them, along with Harry absentmindly who was communicating with Obi-Wan, beeping all the way. Qui-Gon reached into a pouch on his belt and recieved five small capsules and gave them to Shmi.  
Qui-Gon motioned to them and said "I have enough food for a meal." Shmi smiled in gratitude and replied"Oh, thank you so much."

Meanwhile Harry approached Anakin and asked softly, "How long until the storm finishes?" Anakin, looking thoughful, replies with a simple 'Depends', but wouldn't elaborate. He had showed them a protocol droid, which he had made. He had expected Padmé to be impressed but he would glare at Harry, her _boyfriend. _She gave a small and content sigh as she thought of him. When Ani's mother called him to help with dinner, Harry pulled Padmé and Qui-Gon along. He had placed the holster for his WESTER-34 on his right leg and put the blaster pistol inside it before clipping it on. He gave the duplicate to Padmé who smiled in gratitude.  
Qui-Gon then got handed 1200 in trugets and gold pieces.  
"I have more but it's from my home planet. And I need it for when I duplicate my lightsaber with Mandalorian Iron, Phrik Alloy and Electrum Plated Alloy." He answered apologetically, and Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and whilst he explained how the Jedi aquired Harry, he himself was lost in thought. _**Why did the boy hate him? Sure he hated it when people looked at Padmé, especially in that clothing that hugged her body beautifully, **_ he was brought out of his musings by Padmé hugging him to death, whilst he reassured her that he was fine. She had kissed him softly on the jawline and whispered gently,  
"You don't need to tell me all about your life, just as I don't need to tell you all about mine, but we need to talk." He smiled and nodded and pecked her lips, before going to help Shmi with the dinner. .  
Qui-Gon, Harry, Anakin, Shmi, Jar Jar, and Padmé having dinner as the wind howls outside. Shmi started the conversation until Padmé asked why she didn't just board a smugglers vessel and escape, Jar Jar slurped his soup rather loudly. Everyone turnded to look at him. He turns a little brighter red.  
Shmi however responded easily "All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." along with her son "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck."  
"Any attempt to escape..." she states, "...and they blow you up. Poof!" Anakin continued. Padmé and Jar Jar are horrified. "How wude."  
Padmé, a moment after collecting herself, said "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's anti-slavery laws..."  
Harry swiftly cuts in, "The Republic doesn't exist out here. Tatooine is wild space, the outer rim. The people here must survive on their own. I came here with a 'Uncle' and tried to free as many slaves as we could before the Hutts issued a bounty on our heads." An awkward silence filled the room. Anakin then attempts to end the embarrassing situation.  
"Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Padmé shakes her head no. She notices the concern of Shmi, the smirk of Harry and the amusement of Qui-Gon. Jar Jar snatches some food from a bowl at the end of the table with his tongue. Qui-Gon gives him a dirty look.  
Qui-Gon speaks to Anakin "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous. Harry here went to Malastare and raced, however he came second due to an engine faliure." Anakin then pouted "I though I was the only human who could do it."  
Qui-Gon then looks at Anakin and states wisely, "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Anakin smiles. Jar Jar attempted to snare another bit of food from the bowl with his tongue, but Qui-Gon , in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger whilst Jar Jar looks startled. Harry then sent the Gungan a dirty and disgusted look and spoke clearly. "**Don't** do that again." Jar Jar tries to acknowledge with some silly mumbling. Qui-Gon then let the tongue go, and watched in amusment as Jar Jar fell of his chair. Anakin the looks at Qui-Gon, "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"  
Qui-Gon then looks at Anakin in amusment, "What makes you think that?" Anakin then pointed toward his waist and said, "I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon."  
Qui-Gon leant back and slowly smiles. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him."  
Anakin then shook his head stubbornly, "I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight."  
Harry snorts and fails to hide it in a cough and then says in a pained whisper "I wish that were so kiddo."  
Anakin flinched at the sound of pain and suffering in his voice. He then says softly, "I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" When Qui-Gon shook his head in negative Anakin continued, "I think you have...why else would you be here?" Qui-Gon shared a look with Harry who shook his head slightly, however when Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow Harry bowed his head.  
Qui-Gon then turned to the curious boy and stated, "I can see there's no fooling you Anakin. You mustn't let anyone know about us we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."  
Anakin the said in an awed voice, "Coruscant-wow-how did you end up here in the outer rim?"  
Padmé then looked at Anakin and gestured to Harry and spoke softly "Harry's ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Anakin had a look of suprise on his face until Harry smirked and said "perks of being a Jedi"  
Anakin smiled at him then said, "I can help! I can fix anything!"  
Qui-Gon looks at Anakin intently, making the young boy squirm, until he spoke clearly, "I believe you can, but our first job is to aquire the parts we need." Jar Jar then interrupted "And wit no-nutten mula to trade." Padmé looks angry before clearing her face and voice of anger, before stating, "These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Shmi and Harry nodded before saying simultaneously, "Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on the Podracing."

Harry then broke into a grin and said, "Amazing: Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly." Qui-Gon looked at his friends padawan and looked at him oddly before replying in a mock serious tone, "Who are you and what have you done to Harry Potter?" Harry scowled good naturedly and then patted Qui-Gon on the arm and responded, "I'm not getting any wiser, your going senile in your old age Master." Anakin seemed to be in a world of his own "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished."  
Shmi looked across the table to her son and reprimands him lightly, "Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you-" However she was cut off as Anakin exclaimed happily, "Watto doesn't know I've built it." He looked toward the amused Jedi and spoke evenly, "You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." Qui-Gon and Harry look toward Shmi and notice she looks upset, hurt and angry.  
Shmi the spoke to Anakin in a quite tone "I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."  
Anakin blushed furiously and said in a honest tone, "But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."  
Qui-Gon looked at Anakin sternly and said, "Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Shmi shook her head no. Anakin then pleaded with his mother. "Mom, you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."  
There was a comfortable silence for a moment as they eat. Padmé then spoke reassuringly to Shmi. "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way." Harry had a full fledged smirk on his face and then looked toward Qui-Gon and the Anakin, before opening his mouth.

"I know you don't want your son to compete, but if I could pilot the Pod, and win." He added confidently. Anakin nodded his head toward Harry's head with a mischevious smirk on his face. He gestured to both mother and son, "Me and Master Qui-Gon could defuse the transmitters inside of you and make it a locater chip only. I could also use a datapad, to give to both of you and link it toward eachothers, so you could always locate eachother." They both looked suprised before taking a couple of minutes to agree. He then nodded toward Anakin, before asking if he could see the Pod after the storm subsides. When Anakin agreed to show him he grabbed Padmé and after saying there goodbyes he dissappeared with a soft _**pop!**_ The duo re-appeared in Harry's quarters were Harry then escorted her to her chambers, before retiring.  
_

Harry awoke via Padmé shaking him awake, dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, but cleaned. Harry jumped up, gave her a hug and a soft peck on her cheek before getting dressed in the same clothes as when the first arrived in Mos Espa. He then brushed his teeth and grabbed her hand and dissappeared with a small and soft _**pop!**_ They re-appeared next to Qui-Gon and Anakin, who both jumped in shock. He chuckled before settling into a meditation position and closing his eyes and breathing steadily. He was vaguely aware of rising a foot in the air before stopping. He used the Force to weave in and out of the Pod. He collected the power pack from Qui-Gon. The Pod looked to be scrap metal, when took apart. He then connected all the pieces together and added the power pack. He opened his eyes and concentrated on the Pod and put it back together piece-by-piece. By nightfall he finally collapsed onto the sand and looked at the Pod. It looked brand new and clean. He smiled and ordered Artoo to clean it and make it shine, which he did. Droid and human then made their way to Anakin's house. He knocked on the door and his vision went black and he fell into Qui-Gon's eyes. When the Skywalkers', Padmé and Jar Jar asked what happened.  
Qui-Gon explained "In that short time period to take apart the Pod then put it all back together, Harry had used up all his energy and would need to rest, also no tampering with the Pod." He added with a pointed look toward Anakin, who looked sheepish. He noticed Anakin had a cut on his hand. When he motioned for Anakin to follow him, he sat down on a balcony outside Anakin's house. He got a cloth and used it to mop up Anakin's blood before he pulled out a small metal device that he used to scrape up the remainder of the blood, stating that he was checking for infections. With that Anakin then walked back inside and went to bed. Qui-Gon then sent a transmision to Obi-Wan.  
"Obi-Wan?"  
"_Yes, Master_."  
"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."  
"_Wait a minute_..."  
"I need a midi-chlorian count."  
"_All right. I've got it_."  
"What are your readings?"  
"_Something must be wrong with the transmission_."  
"Here's a signal check."  
"_Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand. Only Harry has a reading like that. Would you like for me to narrow it down Master._"  
"Yes,"  
"_22,500 Midi-chlorians per cell_."  
"Alright Obi-Wan we should be on the ship by tommorow." Without waiting for a reply, he canceled the connection. The wise and old Jedi Master looked up and locks eyes with Shmi, who is standing in the doorway watching him. Embarrassed, she moved back into the kitchen while Qui-Gon ponders the situation.  
_

On the day of Boonta Eve, Harry lined up with the other races and did a few last minute checks. He then fixed the engine powers by equally dividing power between both. He concentrates on the race. He waited for the start of the race. _**BONG!**_ He was off like a rocket, he weaved in and out of the races and dodged all of the ramming attacks that were getting threw his way. When he was on the last lap only he and the Dug, Sebulba were left. He kept blocking the Dug and shooting forwards toward the end of the race. The Dug went to ram him but he put on a burst of acceleration and the Dug missed and his engine hit a boulder and exploded. He went throught the finishing line and got the prize money. He then bought the Hyperdrive, whilst Qui-Gon went to negotiate with Watto for Anakin and his mother. However when Qui-Gon arrived to the edge of Mos Espa, only Anakin came along with him. They nearly arrived at the ship until Harry turned around and barked at Anakin, "Drop!" He did and a speeder went over his head and an unknown creature attacked Qui-Gon. But Harry immediatley came to the rescue of his mentor and friend, unkownly slipping in his mixture of Niman and Soresu. Blade, angled down above ones' head and legs spread apart and planted firmly in the ground. He dodged and deflected the wide swing back before thrusting forward and knocking the hood down and grazing his cheek. The Zabrak then attacked, him whilst he shouted to Qui-Gon;  
"Get the boy and tell Pyro to take off, but fly low." Qui-Gon nodded and picked up the small boy and Force ran to the ship, leaving the boarding ramp down. Harry deflected all the attacks and was tiring, as was his attacker. He snarled at the Zabrak and grazed his thigh and chopped one of his fingers off. He then triple backflipped onto the ramp and emerald green locked on sith yellow. He walked into the cargo hold and was immediatley accosted by Qui-Gon and after explaining the eye colour all three Jedi were always on edge. Once they neared Coruscant, Harry had taken Padmé to her bedchambers. He had kissed her softly but hard and long. After a minute of kissing he pecked her cheek and walked away.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a while to get a good plot mixed with the canon. Please review.  
J. Adolphus .T**


	7. Coruscant and Master and Apprentice

**Chapter 6**

The _Ebon Hawk_ heads toward Coruscant. The spacecraft hovered just above the endless city scape of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy. Anakin looked out the cockpit window in awe.  
Harry smiled at the small boys enthusiasm. "Coruscant," He said to Anakin "the capital of the Republic...the entire planet is one big city." Anakin looked around the city as they breached the atmosphere and went to the landing pad with the Supreme Chancellor and Senator Palpatine surrounded by red clad guards. "Wow! It's so huge!"  
Harry smiled and opened the communications to the Tower.  
"_Unknown spacecraft, state your clearance code_." The female voice requested. Harry complied easily.  
"Alpha 2234578955634." When the voice cleared the code Harry angled down and landed the ship before the politicians. He pulled Padmé to him and whispered into her ear;  
"You'll be with the politicians and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I'm taking this to the Jedi Temple." She nodded and smiled sadly before kissing him on the cheek. She then followed her Handmaiden in disguise to the other politicians. Harry nodded to his 'brother and uncle' before waiting for them to get off the _Ebon Hawk_. Once they did he closed the boarding ramp and walked to the cockpit. Once he got there he sat down in the pilots seat and lifted off.

"Pyro, take the ship to the Temple and give them my clearence code when they ask for it." The little astro droid beeped it's acknowledgement and plugged into the system. Harry walked to his room onboard and activated the hidden compartment under his bed which led to a room filled with holocrons. He recognised the Jedi ones and took a handful of the simple ones on Lightsabers. He then walked up to his room and closed the compartment and imbued the lock with his blood and Force signature, so only he could open it. He then waited by the boarding ramp and when the grand ship touched down he walked out and told Pyro to come with him. The silver and purple astromech droid complied and the duo walked up to the Council chambers and met Master Windu. He didn't say anything but walked to the Council chambers, with Harry in tow. When the proceeded through the doors, he bowed lowly to the Council, who nodded their heads back to him, before standing slightly infront of his Master. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were already there and had just finished their reports. Yoda stood and walked over to the Chosen One.  
"Report you will, padawan Potter." The Padawan, bowed his head and told them of what happened, of the _Ebon Hawk_, and of the warrior with deep yellow eyes filled with hate, anger, fear and jealousy. He also gave the Council, the Holocrons he had found on the _Ebon Hawk_. The Council were astounding of the fact the unknown warrior had 'Sith eyes' and by the fact that they had uncovered some new Jedi Holocrons..

"With all due respect Masters," Harry began. "I believe the warrior myself and Master Jinn fought was, but an apprentice. I know that I wouldn't last that long if he was the Master, and with respect to Master Jinn I don't believe he could last two minutes with the Master. I think he was using everything his training taught him." The Council looked undeterred.  
Master Yoda then looks intently at the Chosen One. "More to add, Padawan Potter, Master Jinn?" He pressed. Harry stubbornly shook his head, but the Council could feel the bond through he and the Queen shared. Qui-Gon then revealed the fact of a boy that had a high Midi-chlorian count, second only to Harry's. The Council were sceptical and refused to train him. When Qui-Gon pressed for a test they agreed reluctantly. Before they were brought in Qui-Gon informed the Council that he believed Harry was falling in love, to which he panicked and denied hastily, was all the answer for the Council. Harry then glared at his 'Uncle' in betrayal before storming out the Chamber making the window eploded into shards. All the Council members had shock on their faces, Qui-Gon more so than the others, once he had remebered how Harry had looked at him. He felt disgusted that he hadn't asked the Council to remove Harry from the room.

"Great." muttered Mace Windu. Looking directly at the Council members as he then spoke in a unemotional voice, "Don't go after him, he will most probably be very cold and distant to most of you." Before following his 'son' leaving the Council in a state of shock, but soon the story of Padawan Potter shattering a window in the Council Chamber's, in anger, soon spread all over Coruscant. Mace found Harry in the training rooms, his face a mask of indifference, but Mace knew better. Harry was hurt. Taking of his cloak, he pulled off his lightsaber and approached him.  
"Want to spar, Harry?" When his padawan nodded his head, he watched as he took of his cloak and unclipped his lightsaber and putting on medium power level, meaning you could get burns and small cuts on your body. They both ingnited it at the same time, indigo and purple shooting out the Master and Padawan's hilts. Mace entered the opening of Vaapad, whilst Harry entered his custom form of Niman and Soresu, with a little of Djem-So mixed in. At his Masters' shocked expression he attacked his mentor, catching him off guard for a moment until he parried it, whilst Harry experimented with using his emotions on Padmé. He parried and thrusted foreward and knicked his mentor on his hand. Mace hissed in pain before vaulting over his padawan, before spinning in an arc and locking blades with his apprentice, who's eyes held power and determination, before he switched completely to Djem-So, cathcin Mace off guard and knocking his lightsaber out of his hand and summoning it with the Force.

Mace was out of breath and shocked. His apprentice had beat him, with _emotion_.  
"Harry do you want to talk about it?" Once he had his breathing under control and shock had gone. The question didn't need to be specified what he meant as, both knew it was what Qui-Gon had said. Harry flinched and feigned ingorance,  
"I don't know what you mean, Master?" Harry remained still and felt a tug on his padawan braid. His Master looked at hm sternly making Harry confess all about it. He also told him of wanting to swear by the old code. By the end of the confession Harry felt utterly relaxed and felt like a burden had been removed from his chest minus one.  
"Master, I-uh was wodering?" He asked softly and cautiously. Mace, obvioulsy intrigued, nodded for Harry to continue. "Have you got a blood sample of Revan?" Mace's face bore a look of bewilderment. He eventually nodded and when asked to compare it to Harry's he looked thoughtful.

"You believe that Revan was your ancestor?" And when Harry nodded he then collected a blood sample. Harry thanked his Master and watched him leave and head toward the Archives. Harry sighed warily and trudged up to the Master/Padawan quarters he lived in. Once he arrived he put his palm on the palm scanner and walked through the door and fell on the couch. He closed his eyes and drifted off into unconciousness.

He felt someone shaking him awake and opened his eyes. He saw his Master and shot up before headbutting his Master and sat back down rubbing his head and eyes tiredly. He yawned and his Master shook his head in amusement. He then pointed toward a small datapad. Harry tiredly reched for it and picked it up. He then read aloud;  
"Blood match, Revan and Harry Potter, 50%." Once his tired mind had comprehended this fact he shot up and read the full page.

_"Blood donor: Harry James Potter, Jedi Padawan, Midi-chlorian count: 45,000.  
Blood donor: Revan, Jedi Knight, Dark Lord of the Sith, Midi-chlorian count: 19,500_

_50 percent of DNA from Blood donor Revan, in DNA from Blood donor Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter is the Heir of Revan."_ Harry gawked at the paper, whilst his Mentor and father figure smiled in amusement.

"Come my young padawan, we need to meet with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and the boy and go to the Senate meeting." When Harry nodded his head he rushed through the sonic shower and got dressed in his custom Jedi robes and clipped on his lghtsaber and blaster pistol holster, placing the WESTER-34 in it. He pulled on his Dark brown Jedi cloak and walked briskly behind his Mentor. They met up with Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan, and walked to the Jedi speeders. Harry pulled Obi-Wan with him to the purple and silver one, and as he jumped over the door, avoiding Qui-Gons eyes and waited for Obi-Wan and Anakin to buckle in before shooting off. Mace and Qui-Gon got in the speeder whilst he told Qui-Gon, about Harry swearing down to the old code. Qui-Gon realised that he was out of line and knew that if by swearing to the Old Code, Harry would become a formidable Jedi. Harry jumped out of the speeder and waited patiently for Qui-Gon and his Master. Once they arrived he briskly and stiffly walked over to them and bowed low. Still not looking at them he spoke clearly, yet softly.  
"Masters, forgive me for letting my emotions control me and not the other way around." He waited patiently until Qui-Gon spoke in the same voice.  
"It's alright, Padawan Potter, besides it is my who should apologise and I was wrong to assume things." Harry however looked up and smirked before whispereing close to the Masters' ears, "Who said you weren't wrong?" before turning on his heel and walking into the Senate building, leaving one amused Jedi Master and one shocked Jedi Master behind. He smiled when they caught up to them and entered the Jedi pod. They watched as Padmé called for a Vote of No Confidence, in Supreme Chancellor Valorum. He watched as all the representives of planets in the Republic started shouting, "Vote Now!" He watched and waited. He could sense a smug darkness radiating off of someone in the Senate. He sighed and told his Master.

"I can't sense anything, my young padawan. Maybe your just tired, however your senses haven't failed you before so I'll tell the Council about it." Harry pleased nodded. Harry then noticed Padmé's frown and when the Jedi walked back he informed his Mentor that he was going to see Padmé. He nodded and Harry walked to her rooms. He nodded to the guards.

"Name? And what''s your buisiness here?" One demanded, but Harry gave him a steely glare that unnerved the guard greatly before responding in an ice cold voice,  
"Jedi Padawan Harry Potter, and I am here to see the Queen, or Padmé, I'm a friend." The guard nervously nodded and commed into the room and stepped aside for Harry to go past. As soon as he was across the threshold and the door shut, a small blur of brown, hit him making him stumble slightly before he readied himself. He looked down to see Padmé sniffling. He wrapped his muscled arms, gently but firmly around her slender waist and hugged her closer to his body. She was shaking with silent sobs and Harry started to whisper soothing words to calm the distraught girl down. Once her breathing had slowed down and had stayed at a steady pace, he picked her up and took her to her room, and as he lay her down on the bed gently, he moved to let go, but she held on tighter and he stopped. He sighed before lifting her of the bed and kicking the covers back and placing her back on the bed. He then closed his eyes vanished her clothes, but left her with underwear on, with the Force and a wave of his hand. He then took off his robes and placed them on the couch. Harry pulled of his tunic and used the Force to lift it onto her. He opened his eyes and made to move to the door before he heard Padmé, murmer his name softly. He stopped and walked over to her kissing her forehead before dissappearing with a small _**pop!**_ He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep instantly  
_

Harry woke up early the next day and went to the refresher. He got a shower and got in his custom Jedi robes, clipped on his lightsaber and donned his dark brown cloak, and walked toward the common room, where he found his Master going through a Datapad. He tapped him on the shoulder and Mace dropped the Datapad and turned around to see his padawan looking at him intently. He then felt his padawans presence in his mind.  
_Master, _his padawans voice echoed through his mind. Mace stood and walked to the door. Once it had opened he walked to the _Ebon Hawk_ and responded, _Yes Harry?_ The voice of his padawan then carried to Mace.  
_You're coming to Naboo?_ He didn't respond, just nod. He felt his padawans happiness, through the padawan bond. He smiled and led his padawan aboard the _Ebon Hawk_. Once their he commed the Queen's guard and told Harry of the groups coordinates.

Once he had them, Harry lifted the _Ebon Hawk_, and angled it toward the Galactic Senate Building. While he was flying overhead to the he thought of the small boy who had accompanied the Jedi and Nabooians, all the way to the Coruscant. The boy who could become a great Jedi or fail and become Dark. However he was broke out of his musings as he neared the landing pad. Once there he lowered the _Ebon Hawk_ slowly to the ground, whilst activating the landing gear.  
"Touchdown!" He exclaimed happily. Mace shook his head at his padawans antics, before going to the boarding ramp and activating it. He waited patiently for Qui-Gon, Anakin and Obi-Wan to arrive, as well as the Queen. Once they did, Mace bowed to the Queen and said,  
"The four Jedi will be happy to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon had a look of astonishment on his face, but knew that Mace was the highest ranking Jedi going to Naboo and with Harry here, his Master should be also. The Queen smiled and thanked the esteemed Jedi Master and walked up the ramp and settled in the room she used last time, with her Handmaidens. Anakin went up to the cockpit with Obi-Wan and watched as the padawan briefly get used to the controls before grasping the co-pilot controls. He saw that boy, _**Harry**_. He glared at his back and sat down near the back. He remembered what happened the last time he had badgered Harry for information on how to fly the medium-freighter. Harry had ordered him out of the cockpit and had allowed him in only, as the reached Coruscant. He frowned and watched as Harry expertly manoeuvred the ship to space. Harry aimed the ship straight ahead toward the outer-rim trade route.

"Pyro, lock in the coordinates for Naboo and set a course for lightspeed." The small purple and silver astromech droid, beeped and went over to the viewing screen. The small droid plugged himslef into the ships system and activated the Hyperdrive. Harry sighed and gestured for Obi-Wan to out the ship on auto-pilot. He motioned for a Anakin to follow them and he locked the door. He walked to the cargo hold and activated HK. To say the trigger happy assassin droid was happy he was in a familiar background was a lie, he was beyond happy. Harry told him to go to the cockpit and fly the ship to Naboo. He walked up to his Master and bowed lowly until a tug on his padawan braid made him recoil in shock, until he narrowed his eyes at his Master.

"Care for a spar, Master?" He asked casually. Mace grimaced but declined and Qui-Gon accepted. Harry put his saber on medium power and waited for Qui-Gon to do the same. Harry went into his custom opening stance of Soresu and Niman, mixed with Djem-So. Legs firmly placed in the ground and the lightsaber at your side angled toward your opponent and one hand gripping the lightsaber, with the other parallel with his lightsaber, whilst Qui-Gon entered the opening stance of Djem-So. Harry waited for Qui-Gon to strike as they slowly began to circle eachother. Qui-Gon however started taunting the young padawan making him attack, which he parried and countered with a thrust and a spun away, swinging his blade in an overhand arc, whilst Harry spun around and kicked Qui-Gons legs out from under him, whilst spinning his saber down in an arc, stopping shortly of Qui-Gon's neck. Harry breathing hard bowed low and left, leaving three shocked Jedi, a Boy and Padmé. Harry left to the captains cabin and fell asleep on the bed, _**this was a long day**_.

**I am sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been busy, anyway hope you like this chapter, and for any grammar mistakes throughout my chapters, I don't have a Beta. Please enjoy and review!**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	8. Naboo with Mace and Harry

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Thank you everyone for the reviews so far, keep them coming.  
I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

Once Harry woke up in the morning he got dressed and headed out to perform the Katas, then trained with HK. Harry then traveled to the refresher attached to his room, and got a shower and changed into his fresh and clean custom Jedi robes, clipping on his WESTER-34 and indigo lightsaber. Harry walked to the kitchen and came across Obi-Wan, who was finished eating.

"Obi-Wan?" When he had the young mans attention he continued; "I'm goingto eat something then I'll come up with you to the cockpit." Obi-Wan nodded and headed toward the front of the ship. Harry sighed and picked up some food and a glass of Nubian tea, the wake up juice, as his Master had once called it. He ate and drank his breakfast and drink, before following Obi-Wan's lead. He nodded to Obi-Wan and waited for the Navi-computer to verify that they had reached Naboo.

_**"BEEEEEEEEPP!"**_ Harry jolted and turned off the Hyperdrive, and once he did, he only saw one or two TF space station surrounding Naboo. _Must be a command centre for the Droid army, or a communications centre,_ he mused. He angled the sip down toward the forest, not far from were the ship was first found. He looked toward Padmé, Qui-Gon and his Master, all of whom had came in unoticed.

"We'll be landing shortly, to which Qui-Gon nodded and left to, presumably inform the Handmaiden in disguise. Harry smirked and Mace nodded to him before also leaving, probably to activate HK, as Obi-Wan and Harry had informed him of the slightly crazed assassin droid, and he agreed to take him to Naboo and help the liberate the planet if it turns into a conflict.  
Harry looked toward Padmé and smiled slightly to her leaving her to smile brightly back. Obi-Wan directed the ship toward a clearing in the forest whilst Harry activated the landing gear. The ship slowed to a stop and lurched upon contact with the floor. Harry activated the boarding ramp and powered off the ship. He along with Obi-Wan ordered there atromechs to stay and watch the ship. Harry turned on his heel andheaded for his Master. He found him watching as the Queen turned toward the Gungan.

"Jar Jar Binks," Intoned her unemotionless voice and The gungan turned toward her in shock as did several other people, other than the Jedi and the Handmaiden's.

"Mesa you're highness?" He questioned puzzled. As were most people.

"Yes," Intoned the double. "I need your help."  
_

After the Queen had sent Jar Jar to look for the Gungans, many were contradicting her for what she'd done. Soon after the helpless Gungan, walked over to her dejectedly and smiled sadly before stating;  
"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas." The were looks of shock and outrage that the Viceroy of the Trade Fedoration would try something like this.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Obi-Wan asked, uncertainly, but Harry shook hsi head, "More likely they were wiped out."  
Jar Jar looked at Harry if he had two heads. "Alright then, maybe not." He replied softly, as the glares he was getting from the Nabooians, whilst the Jedi hid their amusement well, when the suspicious glares were sent toward them. Jar Jar, seeming oblivious to the awkward moment replied after a moment of thinking "No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."  
Mace looked at him with a grim look, before asking, "Do you know where they are?" The gungan nodded his head, ears flopping all over the place. He then walked around and motioned for them to follow.

"Mesa show you, hurry." He then walked through a faint outline of a trek. Harry noticed that Padmé was just in front of him so he reached out and grabbed her shoulder making her turn around and smile slightly before he hugged her. He kissed her temple before holding her hand and leading her through the forest after the others. The went up front and the young teens, reluctantly released eachothers hand's. The come across Captain Tarpals, who motioned for them to follow him.

Jar Jar, Queen Amidala, Anakin, Artoo, Mace, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Harry, Padmé and the rest of the group are led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end are the ruins of a grand temple with massive carved heads. Boss Nass and several other Gungan Council Memebers are on the top of a half submerged head.

Boss Nass looked at Jar Jar and spoke in a angry voice, "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" The double of Queen Amidala stepped forward with Captain Panaka and the Jedi Master and Padawan team, Harry and Mace stood behind her.

The double then spoke elegantly and swiftly, "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace."

Boss Nass shook his head sending spit flying around. He pointed a fat and small finger a the Queen's Handmaiden in disguise, Sabé. "Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Captain Panaka and the rest of the Nabooians all looked around nervously, and the GUNGAN TROOPS lowered their long power poles. The Jedi stood still, relaxed. Anakin watched everything with great interest.

Sabé bristled at the insult but contiued on. "We wish to form an alliance..." But she was cut off as the real Queen stepped forward

Padmé humbly nodded to the fat and small gungan. "Your Honor." Artoo whistled a quiet "uh oh."

Boss Nass shook his head in bewilderment and demanded, "Whosa are yousa?"

Padmé looked at him before responding with an air of confidence surrounding her. "I am Queen Amidala-" She pointed to Sabé"-This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard." Anaki looked stunned. Mace and Qui-G gave each other a knowing look, but were shocked when their padawans smirked and cheekily waved at them. Grumbling under the breath about 'brats' and 'cheeky kids' Padmé otherwise ingored the people around her staring at her in shock. She contued, "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." Padmé then drop to one knee and her people and ally's and friends follow, on their knees with their heads bowed, before BOSS NASS. Padmé contiued to succesfully sway the Gungan leader, "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands." The Gungans are puzzled by this behaviour and look to their great leader for help. Boss Nass began to laugh and the gungans backed up in shock while the Jedi frowned at the chubby gungan.

"Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans!" The fat green gungan exclaimed. "Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." He then shook his head and blubbered, before smiling slightly. The Jedi grinned as the Nabooians sighed in relief, but Anakin glared at Harry, who sent a small smile toward Padmé.

She motioned toward a small Nabooian speeder, fitted with a small blaster turret. She got Artoo to project the layout of Theen Palace, while she, Obi-Wan, Harry and the Guards and Handmaiden's started on a plan. Meanwhile a Gungan sentry was sitting in half submerged stone head, looking through his vision goggles. He spotted a small convoy of gungan warriors and a small group of Nabooians'. He looked down to the small boy.

"Deyza comen!" He yelled at the boy who obediently ran off and reported to the teens and adults.

"There here!" The group then started planning.

"We will take the secret passageway through the waterfall side and it will lead us to the east courtyard, a couple of floors away from the throne room, which is were my best bet on the Viceroy to be." She was saying. She planned it for the Gungan warriors to become a distraction so she and her group consisting of 10, Harry, herself, Mace Windu, several guards and the odd pilot or two. In the other group held the small Tatooine boy, Jedi's Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, along with several pilots and guards.

She and her group went and arrived at a small courtyard that was teaming with battle droids and tanks. Watching the sky she saw a large blue, electrical and water sphere come crashing down and whipping out a small squadron of droids and two tanks. The remainder of the droids jumped into tanks and followed the path down to the Gungan warriors. Harry and Mace activate their lightsabers and delfect shots back with perfect accuracy, as more squadrons of droids started raining down, on them. Artoo opened the doors to the hangar and the two groups entered, tearing down droid after droid, freeing some pilots.

"To your ships!" The Queen shouted, causing all the pilots to russh off, before the ship of their choice got an astromech added. Harry nodded to Obi-Wan and started moving closer top the Queen. Harry stopped all shots coming at her, while she shot droid, after droid, after droid. When their were none left they saw Anakin Skywalker in the cockpit of a Nabooian starfighter, with Artoo in the astromech storage.

"Hey wait for me!" The small boy shouted, Qui-Gon looked at the boy sternly as the group moved towards the doors.

"Stay were you are!" Qui-Gon said to him.

"But I-" Anakin began. The other Jedi sighed warily at the young boy.

"Stay in that cockpit Anakin!" He repeated more forcefully. Just as he finished saying that a dark figure emerged from the doors. Mace indicated himself and Qui-Gon.

"We'll handle this." He said to the group and the two Padawans nodded and Harry dissappeared with a small _**pop!**_ He re-appeared in the _Ebon Hawk. _Harry then ordered Pyro to get the ship up into space and control it for he was going on the guns. He looked toward CixSix and ordered him to engage all auto turrets. Harry climbed on his shooting controls and shot droid ship, and the TF battle station. He shot a unique and customised missile made up of the Force and filled with Ruby crystals. He got a shot off and flew away toward the control ship. He was vaguely aware of the communications command ship blowing up, sadly he didn't have anymore of the Force missiles. He flew over the ship and entered following a small Nabooian starfighter. He told the droids to keep the deflector shields up and he jumped out with a space mask on, and a spare in his hand. He opened the Nabooian starfighters cockpit and gave the small boy the mask and he ran toward the _Ebon Hawk_. Harry waited for Artoo and he also got on his ancestors ship, getting on the guns, before briefly asking Anakin if he was a good shot. When he replied with the affirmative he shot a barrage of blaster bolst and one of his shots penatrated the shiled around the control beacon, and Anakin's finished it off. Pyro directed the ship to safety and back to Naboo.  
_

As soon as Mace had said those words, he and Qui-Gon took of their cloaks as did the unknown warrior. He was a zabrak with red and black tatoos, Sith tatoos. He pulled out his purple blade, Qui-Gon pulled out his green and the Sith pulled outa lightstaff and ingnited both ends. The Jedi Master's released their emotions into the Force and attacked the Sith, who parried the simultaneously blow and retorted with a Force wave, knocking back the long haired Jedi, only because he didn't see it coming. Mace however had retaliated with a Force shield and his own Force wave before Qui-Gon got back up and they both entered their Mastered Forms, Vaapad and Djem-So. Mace attacked the top, which the zabrak blocked as well as the underhand blow from Qui-Gon, before saber locking.

"What is you name?" Mace demanded. The zabrak hissed and spat back,  
"Darth Maul." The Jedi remained atoic, thinking back to Harry's words at the Temple, _**I believe the warrior myself and Master Jinn fought was, but an apprentice... I know that I wouldn't last that long if he was the Master... I think he was using everything his training taught him.**_ By looking at Maul, he had to agree with his padawan. He twisted and watched as Maul, didn't take the bait of his back being unprotected. He watched as the Sith apprentice backed into a generators room and was moving backwards towards some Force field. Mace was near the back due to the face he had been Force pushed back down the way they came. He watched as the Sith warrior began to pace and Qui-Gon get on his knees, before waiting. The shield then opened, starting with the one that seperated his good friend and Maul. He ran when he could and cam to a stop at the end of the first shield. He watched with fear as Qui-Gon slowed down and put both hands on his lightsaber, raising it high above his head, the Sith blocked it and pushed up, before knocking his hands, then head back before turning to face Mace, stabbing Qui-Gon in the abdomen. Mace gasped in shock, anger, fear and pure rage, before he quickly gained control of his emotions, keeping the one of happiness, with his 'son'. He waited and just before the shield opened he released all of his negative emotions into the Force causing the Sith to halt, just as the door opened. He attacked the Sith and broke the lightstaff, enraging the male zabrak and Maul then kicked the Jedi Master over the top of the smelting pit. He picked up his lightsaber and Mace heard a distinct _**pop!**_ He turned and saw a enraged Obi-Wan who summoned his lightsaber, catching the gloating Sith off guard and chopping him in half. He fell down and Obi-Wan helped Mace up and he cradled the head of his Mentor.

Obi-Wan started to shake his Master, "Master! Master!"

Qui-Gon shakes his head at the young man he had come to love like a son. "It is too late...It's..."

Obi-Wan shakes his head stubbornly, "No! You are training Anakin, Master!"

Qui-Gon looked helpless then replied softly, "Obi-Wan promise...promise me you'll train the boy..." Obi-Wan whispered a queit , "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon looked at Mace and then back to Obi-Wan, "He is the...opposite of Harry..he will...help...bring balance...train him!" Qui-Gon sighs and all signs of life had left his body. Obi-Wan cradled his Master's dead body, quietly weeping. Mace sighed and looked on at Obi-Wan with pity and sadness. He picked up Qui-Gon's lifeless body and carried him to the Hangar, Obi-Wan following behind him with his Master's lightsaber, his own and Mace's lightsaber. Mace put down the body on a table and covered it with his cloak, before accepting hs own lightsaber back from Obi-Wan and clipping it onto his belt. Harry smiled sadly at his brother and looked at his Master, then pointedly looked toward the boy, message clear; _What's going to happen to him?_ However Mace just sadly shrugged and walked toward the _Ebon Hawk_, Obi-Wan and Harry trailing behind him. The collapsed when the hit their beds and all thought at the same time, _** Bugger it, I have clean clothes for tommorow.**_

**Thank you for all the reviews, sorry for not updating sooner, I had to look at the movie to get the jist of it before placing it in writing. I am also starting on a Charmed and Harry Potter crossover, and a Timetravel Harry Potter fic.  
J. Adolphus .T**


	9. Funeral and Celebrations

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Short chapter not much should happen.**

Harry watched along with Obi-Wan and Mace as they grieved for a good friend. He watched as Qui-Gon Jinn's lifless body was lowered onto a pike. All the Jedi that had came to Naboo, had there hoods up. Harry watched as Master Yoda ordered Obi-Wan to the ground and cut off his padawan braid. He gave it to Obi-Wan who placed it gently betweem Qui-Gon's hands. He closed them around and he, Anakin, Harry and Master Windu lowered one flame each and lit the pike alight. The watched and wiith a burdened soul told Anakin he would be back. He followed the group of Jedi Masters, from the Council to Naboo, and he and Mace explained that it was Qui-Gon's last wish and he was going to see it through with or without there approval. The eventually conceded and when Obi-Wan styled Anakin in the Jedi robes, he cut of a small bit of his hair and infused it with the last piece of Qui-Gon's, and put it on Anakin, who he trained hard and disciplined harshly. He, Anakin and Harry stood next to the Queen and her family. They watched as the chubby green gungan lifted The orb of Peace and give it to Padmé, who repeated it. The parade keeps going all day. When the Jedi were going to Coruscant, Padmé ran up to Harry hugged him, then kissed him infront of her parents, sister and all the Jedi Master's who looked on dissaprovingly, but Mace, Yoda and Obi-Wan look on with proud looks, while Anakin glares at him. Harry slipped his hand into his pocket and gave her a wink and backed away, never leaving eye contact. When the _Ebon Hawk_, two people had different thoughts going through their heads.

Padmé opened the box to find a WESTER-34, but according to Harry it was fueled by Force crystals, which were included. She smiled brightly and tucked her present away smiling like an idiot.

Darth Sidious was thinking about turning both the Chosen One and the Slave, and with these thoughts he had a smug grin on his face. He looked back up to the sky and with a jolt recognised the ship, the fabled _Ebon Hawk_...

**To be continued in the next chapter. This is small because I followed the film and added extra bits, like the ending. Please review and express your opinions please.  
J. Adolphus .T**


	10. During 10 Years

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Padmé had kept in touch over the years, becoming closer and stronger. They also formed a small bond. Harry could always sense himself on her with the Force. On the day of his trials Harry had invited Obi-Wan and Anakin to them. He would be the youngest as 4 short years after Qui-Gon's death, Harry, 19 faced the trials. Obi-Wan and his padawan, were viewing Harry's last trial. A dark hooded man appeared and he spoke in an high, cold and cruel voice.

"Potter, if you join me, you can save your family, the people you love." Harry defiently shook his head and clipped his lightsaber on his belt. The hooded figure then screeched in rage and Harry entered a vision,

_**It was cold, dark and smelly, a pale hand lifted a wand and shot a bright jet of green light at a man with black hair and jade coloured eyes. He watched as the light illuminated the room and he saw a tall, lanky and ginger person and a person who looked like him.**_

Blinking slightly, the figure shot the same green light, that he just saw, at him and he rolled out the way on instinct and faced the figure in an defiant but strong defence position. The figure removed his hood to reveal a bald man with yellow eyes and sith tattoos. He had the features of Obi-Wan, but Mace Windu's build. The figure jeered and hissed, "Come on Harry, I'll even take you back to your parents." Harry hesitated slightly before the figure leapt at him, with a lightstaff with blue and purple on each end. Harry rolled out the way, pulled out his lightsaber, activate it and entered Soresu, almost immediatley, the figure sneered, before attacking Harry who parried all but one, but hissed in pain and sent a Force push at the dark warrior. He glared at the phantom and baited him slightly. With a smirk he entered verbal raging.

"Yes, but my parents wanted the best life form me, and I won't change anything thats happened in it for the best." The creature ran at him, his eyes narrowed in fury but was not expecting his saber to be snapped and get a kick to the chest before Force repession cuffs were around him. The trail ended and Harry breathing hard, knelt before Master Yoda.

"Ready, you are, become a Knight, you will." The small green being stated happily. Harry nodded before, smiling slightly at his Master.

"Told me, you Master did, that swear by the code of old, you want." The green being said softly. Gasps of shock went around the room. Even several Senators looked shocked. When Harry nodded, Master Windu stepped closer to his apprentice.

"State the Code we go by today my youn padawan." He said, and watched as his padawan nodded and replied the new code.

"And now the old one, plus state why you think this code is better suited."

Harry nodded and said; "The old Jedi Code states,

**Emotion, yet Peace.** This means that, whilst we release our emotions into the Force, do it but only with the negative feelings, hate, anger, jealousy, frustration and annoyance. We need to keep a firm lid on our emotions so we control them, and they won't control us." The crowd had looks of shock on their faces.

"**Ignorance, yet Knowledge.** As Jedi this means that while we have a vast collection of knoweldge, it is incomplete, and probably never will be. We are ingnorant of new things in the world. To state that we know everything is arrogant and stupid." The crowd had dumbfounded looks on their face, and the smug smirk on the former slaves face had been whipped of and formed into pure anger and jealousy.

"**Passion, yet Serenity.** This means that we keep a piece of mind, but we use emotions in our everyday lives, do deny something that is natural to recieve is wrong, as it weakens us and we are half of what we could be." The crowd were shocked but several Jedi had there mouths open, agape.

"**Chaos, yet Harmony. **This statement reflects the cosmology of the Jedi Order. Whereas uninitiated beings see the universe as a chaotic and disconnected place, a Jedi realizes that all things are interconnected and, more importantly, interdependent. While an uninitiated being sees sorrow and tragedy in the workings of the universe, through the Force, a Jedi is able to interpret and understand even the most painful of life's events. Without this cosmology, surely the first tenets of the Jedi Code would be meaningless. After all, how could one possibly forsake love and compassion if he did not understand the truth of the universe: there is no chaos, there is harmony. Every event has a purpose." After his mini speech Harry looked quite proud of himself. He took a deep breath and continued, some-what shakily.

"**Death, yet the Force. **A Jedi, like many ancient feudal knights of various empires, must always be ready for death. As a warrior not only in combat but also in day-to-day life, it is easy to fail and fall. Death, however, is both a tragedy and a greatness, and is merely a part of the life cycle. Without death, life could not exist. The Force in us, still lives on after we die." Harry had responded swiftly and had blown away the Council with his wise comments. The face of his Master, Master Yoda, and 'brother' and 'sister', were ones of pride, but his eyes stayed down.

_**Harry?**_ His Masters voice asked.  
_Yes Master?  
__**Thank you for being the best padawan, anyone could ask for.**__  
Thank You, Master, I couldn't of done it without you._ While the duo were having a queit conversation, the crowd smiled slightly, as they were having their last bond speak. Then Master Windu declared.

"Harry Potter, my former padawan, I am proud to call you, friend. In the honour of the Jedi Order, and the Republic, I declare you Knight of the Jedi and Republic. and with that Master Windu chopped his padawan braid of with a lightsaber. Harry used the Force to seperate it and handed half of it to his Master, who smiled in gratidtude. He then used the Force teleportation on his other half, into the hands of Padmé, who smiled slightly. He winked at her and when everyone congratulated him, he made his way over to Padmé, who kissed his cheek slightly and motioned for him to follow her. He smiled at his Father figure and followed. Unknown to them two pairs of eyes followed, yellow and ice blue.

When they went outside he hugged her and claimed her lips. She moaned into the kiss then slid her toungue in his mouth battling for dominance with his tongue. They broke apart panting slightly. He smiled at her and she kissed him again, shortly, softly and tenderly. They broke apart briefly and Harry hugged her body closer to his and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My Parents want to meet you, as well as Sola." said Padmé breaking the silence. Harry froze and went pale in shock. He had heard that Sola ahd brought her boyfriend to their home on Naboo and her father had questioned him all the time. Padmé looked up and saw her Harry's face white in shock, so when she nudged him he looked down fearfully and whispered.

"When?" Padmé smiled slightly and responded now. Harry then kept a tighter hold on her, before dissappearing with a small _**pop!**_ He appeared in his room and ran into the shower, before putting on his custom and clean Jedi clothes, but used black Basilisk hide instead, for his utility belt and boots. Harry clipped on his lightsaber and donned his light black travelling cloak. He found Padmé waiting for him and he held out a hand for her to take. When she did, Harry walked her to the speeder he had bought after Naboo, and upgraded. He opened the door for her and got in himself, before powering it on and heading for the resturant, _The Gilded Nexu_. He stopped in a parking place, and hopped around the speeder, opened the door and held out hs hand. Padm smiling a dazzling smile, accepted his hand and he helped her out.

"You're nervous, do not worry, Darred Janren, Sola's boyfriend is here as well. You'll be fine, just release your emotions into the Force." He sighed and nodded before leading her into the resturant, which had no one in it, bar Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, Padmé's parents, Sola and a human male that must be Darred. He nodded politely to Darred, who nodded back. Harry led Padmé to her seat, pulled it out for her and waited for her to sit down, before backing up slightly and using the Force unconciously, which slid the chair in. Padmé smiled and when she sat down she kissed his cheek. When dinner came out, Ruwee started quizing his daughters boyfriends and Harry answered every question without missing a beat, but Darred stuttered on several.

"Now tell me, m'boy, what is it like being a Jedi?" Harry looked at him thoroughly and never blinked, which unnerved the older man slightly before he responded with a shrug and a simple 'depends'.

"Depends on what Jedi Knight?" He demanded. Harry simply raised and eyebrow at the mans tone of voice and Padmé winced, thinking about what a Jedi Knight had called her and what Harry had done. Harry had only ever been spoken to like that by dissaproving Jedi, who are old and jealous. She regarded Harry carefully, but luckily for her father he didn't explode. Ruwee then started to aggravate the young Knight and Padmé, Sola, Jobal and Darred could see the irratation in his eyes and a twitch on his face. He eventually got tired and walked away from the table leaving a gobsmacked father, who had never been so insulted before. The table occupants watched as he headed to the bathroom and that was when Padmé and Sola started belittling their father and he wisely shut up. When Harry walked back in he threw a couple of hundred credits on the table and kissed Padmé softly.

"I need to go." whispered Harry into her ear. She smiled sadly before nodding her head. Harry kissed her again on the cheek and dissappeared with a soft _**pop!**_  
_

Harry went to the _Ebon Hawk_ and boarded it. He had, both HK and Pyro, with him as he was going to Ilum, to make a new Master lightsaber. He had took out his green blade and his indigo lightsaber. He took the crystals out of both and placed them on a rack on the ship. He had used the Force to take out the padawan mode on his old saber, before heading to Ilum, with both his crystals and metals that he had found. Phrik Alloy, Electrum Plated Alloy, and Mandolorian Iron. He also had some spear Basilisk hide on him, brown coloured. He sat down near the entrance to the Caves of Ilum. He started releasing his emotions into the Force and became one with it. Unconciously he had risen up to 2 and 1/2 feet in the air. Harry started by getting the energy cell created. He then moved on to putting his Emerald crystal in the primary crystal slot. He then made his way up, adding in his padawan lightsaber crystals, imbued with more force power. Harry moved onto building the superconductor, energy lens and the emitter. Once he had finished that he had started on the casing, he was using the Mandolorian Iron. Like on his old saber, the grip for this lightsaber would be near the bottom of the hilt and was made of Basilisk hide, reinforce with Mandolorian Iron. He put them close together and added a belt clip. Harry moved the casing upward and made the activator, and the guard. Harry made the activation button in melted gold, and the the guard on the end of the blade. Harry then enfused Phrik Alloy with the Mandolorian Iron casing and when he awoke, four days later, from his meditation, Harry smiled in satisfaction, and grasped the hovering hilt, and lowered to the ground, were he stood and activated the blade. And with a **snap-hiss**, Harry watched in awe as the blade was indigo, yet at the bottom he could change the colour to green. He turned the blade off and headed toward his ship. Harry then ordered Pyro and HK to fly the ship to Coruscant. Harry went to the kitchen and ate a lot of food, as he was starving. Once Harry finished he went to his room and slept like the dead.  
_

Harry had went with Obi-Wan and Siri Tachi to Tatooine, Anakin weren't allowed for abvious reasons. They infultrated Jabba's Palace, as Master Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura had both been kidnapped and sold to the Hutts. Once the infultrated the Palace, Harry rescued Aayla who was about to be raped. Harry killed the man and gave her his cloak and she pulled it on. Harry exited with her and directed the Jedi Master to his ship. Harry went back inside and found Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan back to back, surrounded by droids and pigs. Harry jumped behind Jabba and ingited his saber, making everyone move and Siri, Obi-Wan and Kit made their way to the _Ebon Hawk_, whilst Harry Force-teleported over to the ship just as it blasted off into Hyperspace.  
_

Harry was walking his brother and padawan to a Republic cruiser, as they were going to Anison. Harry wished them luck and walked to his former Masters apartments. When he reached there he knocked on the door and waited as it opened. Harry smiled at Mace, who smiled back.

"Care for a spar, Master?" Harry questioned. Harry remembered how he became a Knight, due to the fact he had made his own forms up. Form VIII, Jinox, a mixture of Soresu and Vaapad, mixed with Niman. Form VIIII, Hendrex is Niman and Soresu, mixed with Djem-So. He just needed training until he mastered all his custom Forms. Over the ten years after the invasion of Naboo, Harry had focused only on Djem-So, Soresu and Niman. While Harry was good with Djem-So, Harry had mastered Soresu, but his Niman was classed as adept, due to his training with Mace on Vaapad. Once he had the three forms down he just switched them around, so Vaapad and Soresu are his main forms, Harry, however, was still learning with Vaapad and was good enough to hold his own against Ki-Adi Mundi, for 5 minutes, but not a second longer. The same was with most Knights and Masters, apart from Plo Koon, Mace, Yoda and Count Dooku, before he left the Jedi.

Harry was broken from his thoughts, because his former Master nodded. They walked to the training mats and saw it was full.

"So, looks like no Vaapad teachings today, Master." said Harry, half glad, half unhappy. Mace looked the same.

"Agreed, however, we will just spar, friendly and maybe, get a crowd." Harry nodded silently. Mace smiled and walked to the centre training mat and took of his cloak, pulling out his saber. After waiting for Harry to do the same, they both ignited their lightsabers and he was shocked when Harry switched the colour from indigo to green. A crowd had gathered around the large mat and it was filled with Council Members, and Jedi Knights and Masters, along with some padawans. Harry entered his custom Form Jinox (VIII), and waited for his Master to enter Vaapad's opening stance. When he did, Harry immediatley thrust forward, in fake sloppiness, and when Mace went to counter, he had ducked under Mace's legs and had kicked them out from under him. Harry rolled out the way and started to attack and parry, relying specificly on Soresu and Niman.  
Mace started to tire and Harry went straight on the attack, he thrust forward and half twisted, bringing his saber down in an arc, before kicking on of Mace's leg, which brought him down to one knee, and Harry kicked his lightsaber away before summoning it and putting it behind his back, in between the space between his belt and back. Harry then clipped his saber and walked over to his Mentor.

"Give up Master?" He asked, before Mace had summoned Harry's blade and placed it at Harry's neck.

"Do you, my young friend?" said Mace in a stern voice, causing Harry to sigh and take his saber back by spearing the unsuspecting Master, and taking his blade back, deactivating it and putting the hilt at Mace's head.

"Well, Master, yes or no." Harry asked playfully. When Mace reluctantly nodded, Harry clipped his own lightsaber to his belt and handed Mace his own Saber back. Harry bowed low in respect to the Jedi Master and Knights watching, before going to his Jedi apartment. He walked inside and cooked some food for himself, before heading to his room. Harry then took of his Jedi robes and pulled on a pair of sleep shorts, before getting under the duvey and sleeping peacefully.

**So ten years, after the invasion of Naboo. Also any help on my Charmed and HP xover, would be much appreciated, only ideas, on how to introduce Harry to the girls. Please review.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	11. Start of Attack of the Clones

**Chapter 10**

_**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate Several hundred solar systems under the leadership of the rebel leader, Count Dooku, have decalred their intentions to secede from the Republic. **_

_**This separatist movement has made it difficult for the limited number of Jedi Kights to maintain peace and order in the galaxy. **_

_**Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo, is returning to Coruscant to vote on the critical issue of creating an army to assist the overwhelmed Jedi. **_

A magnificent silver Naboo freighter, followed by two yellow Nabooian starfighters, came across the great city planet that was Coruscant. The silver freighter angled down into the planets atmosphere and flew to a landing pad, starfighters not far behind. The small freighter landed on the larger pad, with the starfighters on the smaller ones. When the pilots climbed out the starfigheters, the taller one took his helmet off and it revealed a tall, broad shouldered man, with an eye patch and a blaster pistol on his hip. The other, was small and a figure that anyone could die for. This one too, had a blaster on their hip. Just then the small freighter opens the boarding ramp and a group of people are standing at the top.

"We made it. I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all." The black man states. This man is Senator Amidala's Head of Security, Captain Typho. The other person nods their head watching as Senator Amidala, makes her way off the ship, surrounded by guards and handmaidens. Just as she was about to step off a blinding flash of light hit the ship, blowing it up, killing many of the guards and Handmaidens surrounding the Senator, and blasting Captain Typho and the mysterious figure backwards. The female starfighter pilot shot toward the fallen Senator, taking off her helmet and revealing the real Senator Amidala. She cradled the decoys body. Behind her Captain Typho and a astro droid was waiting for her, R9-H7.

"Cordé," Padmé whispered. The young decoy looked up to Padmé.

"I'm sorry, m'lady... I...I failed...you Senator..." Cordé, whispered, the signs of life leaving her body. Padmé hugs her body.

"No!... No!... No!..." She shook her shoulders lightly before lowering Cordé to the ground. Padmé stood up shakily and scans her enviroment warily, and looked around her at the devastation. Her vision blurs and she realises that she has tears in her eyes.

Padmé shook her head slowly. "I should not have come back."

Captain Typho looked at the Senator of Naboo. "M'Lady, you are still in danger." When she doesn't respod, Typho grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him. "This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers. Now come." Padmé just stared blankly at the man and didn't respond. "M'Lady, please!"

Reluctantly, Padmé followed her Security Officer, with R9 trailing behind them, whistling sadly.

Meanwhile in the Chancellors office, Mace Windu, Yoda, Ki-Adi Mundi and Harry Potter are sitted in the Chancellors office.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the separatists." Palpatine was saying to the Jedi.

Ki-Adi Mundi then stated, "If they do break away -" Only to be cut off by Palpatine, angrily. "No! I will not let that happen! I will not let this Republic, which has stood for thousands of years, fall."

Jedi Knight Harry Potter, looked at the Chancellor, as if he was trying to see something beyond him. "But if they do, you must realise there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic." said Harry, gesturing to his fellow Jedi. "We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Palpatine looked toward Master Yoda.

"Do you think it will really come to war, Master Yoda?"

Yoda looks at the Chancellor then closes his eyes. "Worse than war, I fear... Much worse." Palpatine looked positively frightened but for a moment, Harry saw some glee in his eyes before it dissappeared. Harry vowed to keep a closer watch on the Chancellor.

Harry, instead of saying something to him, looked toward Yoda, "What do you sense, Master?"

Yoda looked toward Harry and smiled slightly, before closing his eyes. "Impossible to see ... The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of this, I am-" Yoda opened his eyes, then looked toward the Chancellor. "Do their duty the Jedi will."

But before Palpatine could respond a hologram, appeared and spoke to the Chancellor.

Palpatine nodded to the hologram. "Send them in."

The Chancellor and the Jedi stand, as one and look toward the entrance to the office as Padmé, Jar Jar Binks, the Gungan representive of Naboo, Dormé, the Senators handmaiden, Mas Amedda and Senators Organa, Ryyder and Free Taa, entered the office. Everyone in the room saw the smile Jedi Knight Potter gave Padmé, a smile she returned.

Mace, Harry and Yoda move forward to greet the Senators. Mace went to Bail Organna, whilst Harry and Yoda moved toward Padmé. Yoda tapped Padmé with his cane lightly.

"With you the force is strong... young Senator. To see you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

Padmé, smiled toward the small, yet powerful being. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind the attack?" She directed this question to the Jedi.

Master Windu nodded, "Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." He told her, he saw her expression change.

Padmé then looked slightly sheepish before stuffing her emotions behind her politicians mask. "I don't wish to disagree but I think that Count Dooku was behind it." At her comment, Ki-Adi Mundi bristled, seeing this as an insult.

Harry then looked to the Cerean. "With all due respect Master Mundi, Padmé was only stating about Count Dooku, not all Jedi on a whole." The alien Jedi Master glared at Harry, who stared defiantly back at him, unblikingly and never breaking eye contact.

Mace, seeing his former padawan, deflect the glare on to him and off Padmé. "You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character."

Ki-Adi-Mundi then moved his gaze to the young woman. "He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Harry then looked toward Yoda and saw he was watching the scene with a sadness.

Yoda then glares at Ki-Adi Mundi, "In dark times nothing is what it appears to be, but the fact remains Senator, in grave danger you are. My former padawan, lost he may be, rogue, Jedi he is no more." Mundi, seriously belittled back down and stayed quiet.

Palpatine stood and walked over to the window,overlooking the vast city.

"Count Dooku has always avoided any kind of conflict. It appears he has no desire to start a war. Why would he kill you? To what end?" His voice came from the window, were they were gleeming with joy, frustration that the young Senator was still alive. Eventually, when he had a firm grip on his emotions, Palpatine then turned around.

Looking at Yoda and Mace, he asked, "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

Padmé, who didn't want anymore bodyguards, then said angrily "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the..."

But the Chancellor cut across her swiftly."The situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator."

Padmé, then looked at the old man she viewed as a grandfather. "Chancellor, please! I don't want or need any more guards!"

Palpatine, looked at her pleadingly, "I realise all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you are familiar with... an old friend like... Master Kenobi and Knight Potter..." He directed the part at Harry, who nodded firmly.

Mace, looking thoughtful, responded. "That's possible. He has just returned from a Border dispute on Ansion. And Harry is willing."

Harry however, knew that two and a half Jedi would be overcrowding, suggested.

"Master?" When all three Masters looked toward him, as did the others in the room. "Forgive me when I say this, but I belive it should be me and Obi-Wan, in the apartment, and Obi-Wan's padawan, downstairs, watching th lobby. Two Jedi and half of one, will overcrowd the Senator, not to mention add unwanted stress." The Masters nodded, a thoughtful look on their faces. Eventually they nodded.

Harry smiled slightly before leading Padmé to _Republica 500_. When he got in her room he got Typho to stay downstairs and greet the Jedi. When everyone had left Harry turned to Padmé and pulled her into a hug. She melted into his embrace and kissed his cheek in a silent, 'thank you.' Harry nodded and kissed her forehead and lead her to her bedroom, were Harry helped Padmé unpack.

"Lookie... lookie...Senator. Tis the Jedi arrive." Padmé and Harry walk out of her room, and immediatley, Obi-Wan smiled at the two.

"Padmé, it is lovely to see you again."as he stepped forward. Anakin then stares at Padmé and glares daggers at Harry. She glances at him when he does so and then smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Same here Obi-Wan." She responded with a smile.

"Obi-Wan, long time no see, brother." Obi-Wan turns his grey-blue eyes to Harry and smiles wider.

"Hey, baby brother. It's been a while." Harry smirked at him and nods to Anakin.

"Padawan Skywalker." Too which Anakin ignored him in favor of staring at Padmé's well defined body, with lust in his eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes and sent a small, but powerful Force wave at the reckless padawan, knocking him off balance and into a heap on the floor. Anakin, looked up to his Master, looking at him with dissapointment in his eyes. He jumped up, looking extremely embarrased. He glares at Harry for a second before storming from the room. Once he was out, Padmé smacked Harry on the arm.

"Why, did you humiliate him?" She demanded harshly, and Harry glanced at her before even bothering to reply.

"Because, he was eyeing you up and down like you were Banta meat, plus he dissrespected a higher ranking Jedi." She had a shocked look on her face before glaring at him and moving away with her arms crossed and a huff. Harry sighed warily before standing up and pulling his comm out and passing it to Obi-Wan.

"CixSix, come to _Republica 500_ apartment building seven." He tossed the comm to Harry who caught it and walked to the window before sitting on the balcony. Once there Harry pulled out a gold coloured liquid in a vial, from his necklace trunk and looked through it, and sitting crosslegged on the floor. He, like when he always meditated, rose a foot in the air and downed the contents of the vial. His eyes pulsed gold and he saw a bird, black as night with his eyes. He looked at it oddly before the Force told him to memorize every deatil about the starnge creature. He closed his eyes, concetrated and with a small but disorientated _**pop**_, his arms were black feathers, Harry concentrated again and he did the same thing, seperately turning each body part to the bird he saw. It was late in the night and he looked and saw Padmé leave to go to her room, with tears streaming down her face, Harry walked over to her and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" came the question. Harry frowned before teleporting inside there. What he saw shocked him, Padmé was looking at him with hate in her eyes. He looked confused and opened his senses. What he sensed enraged him, there was a weak Force link between, Padmé and Skywalker. Anyone, Force connected or trained entered a vision.

**Harry saw the one who had captured his heart, glaring at him in pure and absolute venom on her face. Every Jedi could feel the shock and then the enragement coming off the young man in waves. They watched as he dissappeared on the spot with an angry **_CRACK!_** When he reappeared he looked for Anakin, before finding him and punching the young padawan across the face. And again. And again. When he stopped, all you could see was a bloody and broken face as Harry glared at the padawan in anger and dissapointment.**

_**"You bloody fool. Do you have any idea what you have done? You could have started a war between Naboo and the Jedi for your little stunt.**_ _**If this is your little revenge and I can't reverse this Force trick on Padmé, I'll kill you. That should stop it. If this is the boy Qui-Gon thought would help me bring balance to the Force I think he was mistaken." And with that Harry knocked the younger boy out with one punch and stalked away.**_

Harry waited and saw Padmé, fall asleep, before he reached out with the Force and gently destroyed the small mind trick. Harry also senses the glass on her window being cut in two. He stormed into the room, vaguely recognising the poisonous centipedes and killed the little blood suckers before running to the window, jumping out and _**popped**_ into his bird form, soaring after the droid. He watched as it neared a small speeder. He rushed after it and neared the window, were he flew in and transformed back to his human form and attacked the assassin, who lost control, crashing the speeder into the side of a building. He looked at her and recognised her, she was a small but succesful bounty hunter. He teleported over to her and then back to Padmé's apartment.

"Who hired you?" He asked softly, releasing waves of power and the question was commanded to be answered.

She hesitated slightly before responding quickly. "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." Harry nodded grimly before a poisonous dart hit her neck, changing her to her true form. Harry shared a look with Obi-Wan, who nodded.  
_

Harry, Obi-Wan and a heavily bandaged Anakin stood in the centre of the Council Chambers. The Council were sending Harry, with Anakin, to guard Padmé, and to teach Anakin a few things. Obi-Wan was to look for Jango Fett and look for informaton on the toxic dart.

"May the Force be with you." Mace said to them. Anakin stiffly bowed back and stormed out the room. Harry and Obi-Wan bowed.

"May the Force be with you, Masters." The Council members nodded and Obi-Wan and Harry left. Harry headed toward the _Ebon Hawk_, to find Anakin already in the pilot seat. He looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow before waiting for Padmé.

Unknown to Harry, Anakin had plugged Artoo into the system of the _Hawk_ and ordered the astro droid, to hack into his files. Harry however came back with Padmé and kicked Anakin out the cokcpit, trapping Artoo inside the cockpit with them. Harry looked over to the corner and saw Artoo, plugged into the system, so Harry pulled him out and erased all knoweldge of the _Hawks_ files. He let the droid go before setting down coordinates for Naboo and entered Hyperdrive.

**I am happy with all the reviews and comments and advice from you guys. It is very much appreciated I thank each and every one of you for the reviews so far.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


	12. Naboo

**Chapter 11**

Coming out of Hyperspace, the _Ebon Hawk_, jolted and Harry took the medium sized freighter, and expertly moved the ship into Naboo's atmosphere. Harry took the ship to a small but suitable sized landing platform. When he was nearing the landing platform, Harry activated the landing gear, and touched down. Harry unbuckled his belt, and opened the cockpit door. Just outside was Padmé with a small smile, that looked and felt, fake.

While the ship was in lightspeed, Harry had told Padmé what Anakin had done. He assumed that when she left Padmé confronted the emotion driven padawan. Taking her arm and placing it through a loop in his, Harry led her off of the _Hawk_ and onto the platform, with R2, Pyro and Anakin hauling their luggage after the two. Harry led Padmé, and in turn the other three, to a small but nice resturant. Sitting down, Harry and Padmé ordered Nabooian food, but Anakin had asked for Bantha meat. The chef didn't want droids in the food shop, so Harry and Anakin ordered Pyro and R2 to return to the ship. Soon the talk turns to Anakin's life as a Jedi. Padmé knew through Harry, Obi-Wan and Siri, that Anakin had a lustful obsession with her, that made her want to be sick. She also knew that Obi-Wan, Siri and Harry are the only modern Jedi to have sworn to the old code. Padmé and Harry, while the connection they had were either discouraged and encouraged, Harry, Siri and Obi-Wan could love and start a family, other Jedi couldn't or wouldn't.

Anakin's lust filled gaze unnerved the Senator, which Harry noticed and growled lowly in his throat, startling Anakin. She then looked to her longtime boyfriend, who was watching Anakin carefully.

"It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like." She said, and Anakin smiled thinking, _**This is my perfect chance to say something to her.**_

Anakin continued after her. "Or be with the people I love."

Padmé, however was smirking on the inside and countered effortlessly, "Are you allowed to love? I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi."

Anakin, obviously startled, recovered after a moment. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say we're encouraged to love."

Padmé looked to Harry, who snorted and said, "As Jedi, we aren't encouraged to love, young padawan."

Anakin nodded and murmered, "Yes Master."

Padmé, taking pity on the younger boy, said. "You have changed...slightly."

The boy smiled slightly before unnerving her further, "You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

Harry shifted somewhat and glared at the young padawan, while Padmé smiled politely and looked away, uncomfortable. The meal was ate in silence, but Harry kept shooting glares to Anakin who glared right back and stared lustfully at Padmé. When they were finished Harry hugged Padmé closer to him and kissed her temple. Harry, Padmé and Anakin walked back to the ship, meeting Pyro and Artoo, there, before Harry escorted Padmé to her room.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Harry?" whispered Padmé, shocking Harry, who then smiled slightly, cupping her face and leaned down, inches away from her face until someone cleared their throat.

Anakin couldn't sleep so he decided if he could find Artoo and see what information he had downloaded. He couldn't find him so he decided to go and see Harry, to ask him if he knew were Artoo was. What he saw shocked him. Harry and _**his**_ Padmé were almost kissing, he saw red and went to bring out his lightsaber before remembering what had happened at _Republica 500_. Wincing he cleared his throat, making the pair, look at him. Padmé was annoyed, he had the cheek to interrupt she and Harry and put a small Force mind trick into thinking that she loved Anakin.

Harry glared at Anakin and ushered Padmé into his room, where she went willingly, but not before giving Anakin a death look. Harry smiled before walking quickly toward Anakin, who had fear in his eyes.

"She is not your anything Skywalker. She is happy with me, and doesn't want you. Whether your lustfilled life can understand that or not, I don't care. If she returns your so called 'love' without your pathetic Force abilities, I will step aside. However if you do use your powers, what I promised in _Republica 500_, would become a reality." He threatened , before turning on his heel and entering his room. Anakin, very afraid, walked back to his small room.

Harry entered his room and was nearly knocked over as a blur of chocolate brown, hit his body and making him stumble slightly. Harry smiled and wrapped his strong arms around Padmé, before leaning down to kiss her softly. She moaned when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She pulled away, making him groan, before slipping into the bathroom. When she came out wearing her underwear and one of her boyfriends tunics, Harry gaped at her. Harry had his pajama bottoms on. He lifted her up, bridal style and placed her on the bed, before crawling up beside her and spooning against her.  
_

Harry awoke the next day, and felt a small wiggle near his front, and realised it was Padmé, so he pulled her tighter making her sigh, before she turned around in his arms.

"Hey, beautiful." He murmered into her ear. She smiled at him, before kissing his nose, then his mouth and nipping his jawline. Harry smiled slightly and lifted her up before taking her back to her room, were she got new clothes and a shower. Harry got showered and dressed in his custom Jedi robes. Meeting Padmé halfway to the onboard canteen, with service droids, just many of the new updates he got from the Correlian Engineering Corparation. He smiled to her and ate his breakfast, before looking for Anakin.

"Care for a spar, Young Skywalker?" He asked, interrupting Anakin's meditation, who nodded extremelly relieved. "But afterwards we will meditate." But when Anakin groaned, Harry tugged his padawan braid. Harry rolled his eyes and headed toward the Cargo bay, working through the Katas.

"How far along are you, with the Katas?" He questioned. Anakin grimaced somewhat before he replied.

"Medium, Master Obi-Wan, he runs me through them every day." Harry nodded and when he finished his Kata excersise, Harry opened into his VIII form, and waited for Anakin to attack. Anakin attacked using Ataru. Harry parried the blow and spun the second attack, whilst rolling around the young padawans body, kicking his legs out from under him, and watched with amusement as Anakin smirked cockily at him, making Harry broaden his senses, and recognise Padmé's brief connection to the Force. Harry smirked back, knowing the padawan would try and win with Padmé in the room with them. Harry then entered Vaapad and focused entirely on Anakin. Harry attacked Anakin, making him stumble, at the force of the blow, before letting himself become one with the Force and attacking the young Knight. Harry smiled and let the emotions fuel his actions, as he danced on a thin blade seperating, light from darkness. Parrying Anakins, pathetic thrust forward, Harry swept the boys legs out from under him and kicked his lightsaber out of his hand, before the boy fainted from embarresment. Shaking his head Harry headed to the Cockpit with Padmé, thinking for a moment and decided to ask her Father for her hand in marriage. He smiled slightly before taking the ship to Theed Palace, still quite early in the morning. Landing the shipp effortlessly, Harry escorted Padmé to the throne room, were they met up with her family and Queen Jamillia. Harry started to discuss the protection for the Senator, and requested that her parents come to for the night in the Lakehouse that they were staying in. Padmé agreed readily and so did her family. Anakin however dissagreed.

"I don't think it is wise, Knight Potter." Causing several people to look at him, and Harry to regard him with lack of concern.

"Explain, then, _Padawan_ Skywalker." He said softly, yet it held annoyance, making people realize that they didn't realy like each other at all.

Anakin, then glared at him saying. "What if the assassin tracked her here?! She could be killed!" His tone getting higher and higher. He glared at Harry with hatred, and the crowd saw his hand grip his lightsaber tightly. Harry noticed and growled warningly at him.

"Is. That. A. Challenge. Boy?" Harry asked, his voice sharp and deadly, making Anakin recoil in shock, anger and embarresment. "You, of all people, doubt _**My**_ judgement?" Harry snarled at him, eyes flashing with power. "Whether you like it or not, Skywalker. You owe me your life for the little stunt you pulled on Coruscant, seeing as I never reported it to the Council." Seeing Anakin twitch slightly, he glared at Harry, who calmly released his emotions into the Force, and took one step forward, only to be held back by Padmé.

"Stop, Harry, please. Don't do this." She pleaded with him, making his whole body soften quickly and him to smile slightly. Anakin backed up a bit, in fear as he realised how close he was to being expelled from the Jedi Order. Padmé too, smiled at her longtime boyfriend and hugged him, making him sigh happily and wrap his muscled arms around her perfect waist and pull her to his toned chest.

"Sorry, beautiful. I-" He tried to explain before she cut him off with a kiss to his lips.

"It's okay babe." smiling, Padmé slipped her arm through his, and intertwined their fingers.

"Coming, Father? Mother? Sola? Darred?" The people in question smiled at the Senators happiness. Leading them toward the _Ebon Hawk_, Harry went to the cockpit before Pyro, guessing his Masters thoughts, took control. Harry looked through the ship, coming across Ruwee.

"Mr Naberríe? Can I talk with you for a moment?" Harry asked, warily and softly. Mr Naberríe nodded before walking to the cockpit, with the young man who had stolen his daughters heart.

"What is it, young man?" However Ruwee knew what was going to happen, as he had his answer ready.

"I would like to ask you for your permission to marry Padmé." He said, softly, yet clearly and Ruwee blinked in shock before smiling ever so slightly before it vanished.

"Yes, I wouldn't want to see my baby girl, all cranky, unhappy and horrible anyway, which is exactly what she would be without you. I accept, however Padmé has to say yes." And with that Ruwee Naberríe walked from the cockpit looking for his eldest child, and Jobal.

At dinner Harry, was nervously attempting to flatten, his hair, before sighing in frustration and ran a hand through it, messing it up more.

Harry stood and walked to his room, where he found the ring he was looking for, a emerald, which was a former lightsaber crystal and a band of alloy metal. Harry stood and strode back inside, before looking at Padmé nervously, then moved toward her and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around from her conversation with Anakin. Once she turned around she gasped in shock, as her boyfriend was there, kneeling on one knee, box in hand and opened it.

"Padmé, my beautiful angel, I love you more than anything in life, and with all my heart." Now Padmé had tears in her eyes. "Marry me?" He asked compassionately, Padmé, in response flung her self art him, making him stand straight and catch her in a hug.

"Yes! I love you too." She stated before kissing him and he her. Clearing his throat Ruwee, looked slightly disgusted as his daughter kissed her future husband. His future Son-In-Law. Gulping he gave Harry a look that stated, _**You hurt her, I'll kill you. **_Harry nodded his head and snaked his arms around Padmé's slender waist. Harry was vaguely aware, as was the Naberríe's, that Anakin was glaring at Harry in jealousy and hate. Jobal, Ruwee, Sola and Darred all shared knowing looks.  
_

The ship jolted as it touched the floor, and Harry carried a sleeping Padmé to their room, and lay her across the bed, before using the same trick he used 10 years ago, when she was Queen, by removing her clothes with a wave of his hand, and putting his tunic over her, before spooning her. The last thing he saw before he lost conciousness, was a small smile on the faces of the Naberríe parents' faces.

The next day, Harry was woke up by Padmé, Jobal and Sola. As Sola and Jobal had already married their respective husbands, they were helping the two lovers with their marriage. Harry, groggily got out of bed, making Padmé blush as she saw his muscled chest. Giving her a hug and a kiss, Harry walked to his closet, getting his custom Jedi clothes before going to the refresher, and getting a shower. Once he came out, Harry clipped on his belt and lightsaber before following the girls to the canteen. Once their Harry and the trio of women ate their breakfasts.

Once the discussion came to the wedding colours, Padmé said green, but Harry said blue. Sola and Jobal shared a knowing look, as Padmé always wore the jewelry, Harry had gotten her, when he visited Naboo when she was elected for Queen. Harry snaked his arm around his future wife's waist and pulled her closer to him, making her let out a startled 'eep' and Sola and Jobal to smile.

"I think it should be both, green and blue. Besides, if you, Padmé, let me take that jewelry to the Nabooian jewlry shop, I could make them like when you frst got them." said Jobal, with Sola nodding along. Harry shrugged, and Padmé smiled, in a silent thenks, to her mother.

Harry, however honestly said, "So long as you are happy, love, then so am I." Making Padmé to smile brightly at him and for her mother and sister to coo. Padmé went to speak only to be politely cut off by Anakin.

"Milady, I hope you will excuse me and Knight Potter, for a moment, as I need to talk to him privately." Padmé looked toward her Fiancé and could see the irratation in his eyes. Locking eyes with Harry, who relucatantly nodded she kissed him soundly, making him groan when she pulled away. Giving a dazzling smile she shooed him away, claiming to be looking for a good wedding dress.

Harry noticed Anakin by the _Ebon Hawk_ and rushed toward his ship, seeing week long supplies. Harry then grabbed the padawan and dragged him to the back of the _Ebon Hawk_ where two of his starfighters were. Giving Anakin one of them, Harry sent him on his way to were ever he was going.

Frowning when he heard Pyro beeping, Harry went on board to find a message from Obi-Wan.

"**Harry, I need you to re-transmit, this message to Coruscant.**" Clicking the button, Harry was beamed up onto a second Hologram, in the Council Chambers, watching Obi-Wan's message.

"**I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, to Genosis, upon my arrval I discovered several Starships from the Trade Federation and the Commerce Guilds are taking deliveries of battle droids from the foundries on Geonosis. **" Obi-Wan said, looking around his surroundings.

"That's outrageous! The treaty forbids the Trade Federation from building up an army. What are they doing?!" Demanded Master Mundi, angrily.

Obi-Wan's message continued. "**The droid foundry seems to be working at full capacity. I am going to go down and investigate. I will bring Jango Fett back home for interrogation.**"

"Those Geonosian foundries are part of the Techno Union." said the political Master Adi Gallia. "We should tell the Senate so that they will call in their representatives and ask them a few very pointed questions.

Obi-Wan nodded to the Masters."**One more thing. Jango mentioned he was recruited by someone named Darth Tyranus. Any idea who that might be?**"

"With the forename Darth, a Sith he must be." said the wisened Master Jedi.

Mace grinned in satisfaction "Our missing apprentice. They are playing their hand at last."

"**Do you think Master Sifo-Dyas is the Sith Lord, or someone else?**" asked Obi-Wan, thoughtfully.

Yoda shrugged and responded, "Perhaps too many pieces are missing from this puzzle, there are."

Mace nodded hs head to the Jedi Knight. "Be careful, Obi-Wan. This-" He was cut off however, as Droids started to surround Obi-Wan, before capturing him, much to the shock of the Jedi who witnessed this.

"Harry, you are to stay on Naboo, and protect Senator Amidala." He said, but Harry shook his head, making the Council gape in shock.

"Masters, forgive me, but with or without your permission, I am going to get my brother back." And with that Harry cut off the transmission and sighed warily as he walked back down to the Lak House. When he arrived in his room, he pulled Padmé close to him.

"Padmé, love, Obi-Wan has been captured on Geonnosis. I am going there to help him. Can we postpone the wedding until I get back?" He asked, deep regret all over his face. Padmé nodded slowly and sadly, but with the knowledge that he would return. Harry kissed her softly, yet fueled with all of his passion and love for her, making her moan in pleasure. Harry the reluctantly released her and went to his ship.

**Sorry for the update length, I will still try and complete this story. Keep the reviews coming.**

**J. Adolphus .T**


End file.
